Fire and Ice
by SpicyQuesoBowl
Summary: How did Vegeta and Bulma ever get together? They found themselves inexplicably drawn to each other. He admired her intelligence and fire while she admired his determination. This story seeks to explain what could have happened during those three years and beyond. It is also rated mature for later sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My favorite pairing has always been Bulma and Vegeta. Since I have been watching Dragon Ball Super, I have become re-obsessed with the couple again haha. So I decided to write my own take on their pairing for fun. I hope everyone enjoys! I also do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the other wonderful creations, that was all Akira Tokiyama.

* * *

Bulma let out a long sigh as she set back in her chair. She had been working non-stop for the past four hours, trying to make the math add up for her new invention. Capsule Corp had been expanding their projects for some time now and she had decided to venture into the territory of medical equipment. While her and her father had made all sorts of handy capsules that produced all sorts of things, from hovercrafts to appliances, she now wanted to focus more of her time on doing things that benefited those in need. Currently, she was trying to figure out how to make a wheelchair that did many daily tasks for the person. While service animals were useful, they still needed to be taken care of. A robot would be able to do a large amount more without needing any additional care beyond routine maintenance.

Making the wheelchair was simple enough but giving it all the gadgets it needed as well as a control panel was the difficult part.

Bulma stood up, stretching her arms above her head to move her tired, stiff muscles. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was about time for dinner. Luckily, her mother was awesome enough to do all the household chores, including cooking. Although Bulma could do a few things, she was usually so busy with inventing and the company that she would forget to eat. Culturally, it was normal for her to live with her parents until she got married and had a family of her own. However, she couldn't see herself leaving even then. She loved her parents and they all lived happily together. Her and her father would work together and Bulma would take her mother out whenever she got the urge. Plus, her father really had no interest in the public relations area of running the company. Something that Bulma had no problem with. She loved to stand in front of a board room filled with men who underestimated her and surprise them with her intelligence and nerve.

Bulma exited her lab and headed towards the kitchen, following the heavenly scent of food that was wafting up to her nose. She knew her mother had much more of a challenge now with the mass amount of people in their house. Although they had a rather large complex, people still had to be clothed and fed. With the Namekians and Vegeta, that became an enormous task. Though none of them could complain. Everyone had lost their home and were trying to start fresh. She could only respect them for that.

They would soon find the dragon balls and be able to get them to their planet and also wish Goku back. Bulma felt her heart clench thinking of her childhood friend. Would he never cease to kill himself? Although she loved him and he had saved her life more than once, she got annoyed with his constant forgiving nature. In her mind, some people just needed to die. Frieza was one of them. Yet he was always giving people second chances and sacrificing himself. Bulma paused in that thought, considering the case of Vegeta. Yea, he was a complete self-righteous asshole, but he seemed to have another side to him as well. Bulma found she couldn't help herself from messing with him. She smiled to herself thinking of when she had called him cute and he had become so flustered. Perhaps the prince was not used to people calling him that?

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Oh Bulma, hello! I'm doing good, honey, how are you!?"

Bulma's mother turned with her usual wide smile and Bulma had to stop herself from laughing when she noticed the amount of food particles covering her mother. Some people couldn't understand how her parents got together. Bulma surmised it as a combination of opposites. While her father was incredibly intelligent, he was very analytical. Her mother on the other hand cared about commercial goods but was a very caring person. They must have met in the middle at some point. Or perhaps it was the results of getting drunk in Vegas?

"I'm doing good. Did you need any help with anything?"

She shook her head, turning back to the stove hurriedly to lift the lid of a pot that had been overflowing.

"No need to worry! I have been sending the house drones with plates of food outside. You know what's funny? We have a whole planet's worth of aliens but Vegeta eats more than all of them!"

She giggled as she put the last dumpling on a plate before telling the drone to go outside. Bulma chuckled to herself, grabbing one as it passed by to nibble on it.

"You should be used to how the Saiyans eat. You have been around Goku for forever."

"Oh, you're right! But I tell you what, a man who can eat and fight like that is every little girl's dream."

Bulma almost choked on her food as her mother broke out into more giggles. Was her mother looking at Vegeta as an eligible bachelor? That was something Bulma would have never considered. But then, why shouldn't she have? I mean, it did appear he was single since she had never seen him with a woman. And now he was living on their planet. Why not eligible? Probably because he had tried to kill them all. She liked a bad boy but that may be a little out of her area. She could just imagine the type of therapy she would need to go to if she started dating Vegeta.

'Why are you here today, Bulma?'

'Well, you see. I started dating this one guy who has destroyed countless planets, indirectly killed my boyfriend, and threatened to do me harm multiple times. But he really can eat a pork chop!'

She laughed silently at the image.

"Bulma, dear, will you take the takoyaki out? I want the boys to have them before they get cold. Also, help yourself to some food. You work so hard and deserve to have a break!"

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

At the way, her mother was waving in dismissal, Bulma turned to take the plate mentioned and proceeded outside. Once she was outside, she saw long picnic tables lined up with green men and children everywhere.

Did they even have any females?

She couldn't think of seeing any before.

"Hey, how is everyone doing?"

She called happily, setting down the plate on the nearest table.

"Doing terrific, this food is extraordinary! What is this new dish!?"

"This is takoyaki. It's fried octopus with a sweet sauce over it. I'm sure you will love it!"

She winked at the elderly man who asked her the question. He smiled broadly and took one.

"We cannot thank you enough for your hospitality. Giving us a place to stay and feeding us all this wonderful food. I had no idea such kind creatures existed in the universe."

Bulma waved her hand while smiling, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the compliments.

"It was nothing! It's what us Earthlings do! I hope you enjoy your stay even though it's not what you're used to."

At that moment, about five Namekians jumped up to offer her their seat.

Bulma felt herself blushing at the rush of attention. If only Earth boys could be that considerate. It was then that she noticed a lone figure out of the corner of her eye.

Vegeta.

Always a lone figure.

Since he had gotten here, he had started training in the yard and wherever else he flew off to. He also kept clear of anyone and everyone which was not easy to do with so many people. He was currently shoveling food into his mouth at a table alone. The Namekians would give him worried glances every now and then which Vegeta seemed to ignore.

Did he ever feel alone?

She felt a twinge in her heart at the thought. Yea, he had done some awful things. But yet, she couldn't stand the thought of another creature in pain. Call it one of her other qualities that made her amazing. Or would it be called a downfall?

She politely declined the seats and encouraged them to keep eating as she walked towards the lone figure. Bulma stopped momentarily to make a plate for herself, making sure to grab some of the takoyaki. She then walked over to where Vegeta was sitting and sat across from him. She felt eyes on the back of her head and knew the Namekians were staring at her in shock. She also noticed Vegeta pause briefly in his eating ritual and his eyes raise to look at her distrustfully.

"What do you want, woman?"

She smiled, picking up one of the takoyaki and placing it on his plate before she lifted a bowl of rice for herself.

"You looked lonely over here so I decided to grace you with my presence. Try one of the takoyaki balls."

"Psh. Saiyans do not succumb to such weak feelings. And as for your strange ball, I want nothing to do with it. Leave."

She sighed inwardly but decided to not give up. She had been able to engage in one or two-word conversations with the Saiyan prince before. For some reason, it seemed like he would talk to her more than anyone else. Perhaps if she kept trying she could get him to open up a bit. She knew that the Namekians would eventually have a place to go, but what about Vegeta? He had no one. Perhaps she also took some small joy in putting him in his place.

"Alright, big boy. You do whatever you want but this is my house and I will sit wherever I want. So, if you could please not bother me, I am starving and would like to eat."

To emphasize her words, she put a whole dumpling in her mouth.

She could see the tension on Vegeta's face as he looked at her but he seemed to give in. She could have swore she heard him grumble under his breath, "damn female…blow up planet… annoying humans…" The fact that he remained seated and went back to stuffing his face said something though. Whether or not he would admit it, she felt like he enjoyed some companionship. Goku definitely did, so it wasn't some kind of weird Saiyan genetic thing.

They ate in silence with the sound of Namekian laughter around them. Every now and then she would glance at him to gauge his expression. But of course, he revealed nothing. Well nothing until she noticed him pause, studying the takoyaki ball intently. Ever so slowly he reached out and took it. She almost laughed out loud when he brought it to his nose and sniffed at it.

Come on Vegeta. Eat the damn ball.

And there it was!

She watched him slowly chew it and swallow it, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

When he noticed her looking at him he immediately went back to his normal serious expression.

"Hmph."

"Is it really so hard to just admit you like something?"

Bulma asked in a playful voice but then had to grab at the table when Vegeta stood up in a rush, almost knocking the whole thing over.

"I need to go train."

She looked from him back to the table and a sudden rush of annoyance filled her.

"Hey, I'm not your servant! You can't just leave your stuff here, you have to clean up after yourself!"

But he didn't even pause as he continued to march away.

"Jerk!"

She yelled one final time before sitting down in a huff. Perhaps there really was not being civil to Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta had been packing up food and supplies in the space ship for a couple days now. He knew what he had to do. He had to find that damn Kakarott so he could find out how the buffoon had become a super Saiyan. Seriously, what the fuck? Did training and hard work not count for anything anymore? The idiot was way too compassionate for his own good. A true disgrace to the Saiyan race. Yet, _HE_ has become the legendary super Saiyan!?

A small part of Vegeta thought that perhaps it had to be something in Earth's water. Could there be something in the Earth's substances that increased energy levels? That thought did not last long though as he observed the thousands of weaklings populating this planet. Most of their fighters? Pathetic. Especially the one that kept coming over here to fall all over the blue-haired witch.

As he was walking in the courtyard, he heard a commotion coming from the front of the house. The fact he heard the woman's voice made him cringe and want to go back the other way. But his curiosity ended up getting the better of him. Especially with the way he felt her ki spike.

 _For a human, it's not too bad._

When he turned the corner, he saw the blue-haired woman currently screaming at some man. Behind her was a small Namekian child with tears in his eyes, clutching at her skirt.

 _What in the seven hells?_

"What the hell were you thinking, attacking a small child!? Aren't you supposed to be a grown man!?"

He took a step towards her aggressively, "I can guarantee I'm all man and would be willing to show you."

Another spike in her ki and it was pure rage.

"If you do not get off of my property right now, I will kick you so hard in the balls, no one is going to be able to identify you as a man."

He raised an eyebrow, impressed by her courage. She did not seem intimidated at all by the larger man who was obviously stronger than her. But then again, she had not shown fear towards him either. Ever since he had stepped foot on Earth, she had acted carefree around him. As if he was a normal Earthling. What a confusing female.

"I'm not leaving until _that thing_ and all of its' friends are gone. They don't belong here, they aren't natural. I'm not going to be waiting around for them to kill us all."

Surprisingly, Bulma took a step forward.

"You are the only one who doesn't belong here. Just because someone may look different from you does not mean they are a danger. Perhaps you should fill your head with something other than air. This is the last time I am going to warn you."

He watched in interest as the man seemed to reach a breaking point and go to reach for her. But she did not stand there idly. He watched as she moved to duck out of his reach, grab his shoulders, and knee the man in the genitals repeatedly before stepping away.

The man gasped and fell to his knees, clutching at his, no doubt, bruised, appendage. And the woman? She stood there with a smirk on her face, a furious ki flickering around her. Vegeta found his opinion begin to change vastly. Although he couldn't remember his people too well, he couldn't help but think she was like a female Saiyan. He could practically imagine her in armor, her tail flicking back and forth as she stood over her fallen enemies.

"Bot 21!"

He watched a rather large robot move quickly to her.

"You are going to drag this trash out to the street and hold him there until the police come."

The man didn't resist as he was drug away. Once he was gone, she turned to the Namekian child and bent down, her aura immediately calming down.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. That guy is never going to come back. And no matter what, I'm going to protect you."

The child sniffled but looked like he was starting to recover.

"Aren't you brave? I bet you're going to be a warrior when you grow up!"

The child dabbed at his eyes and cracked a small smile.

"There we go! Now how about we go get some icecream?"

The child immediately nodded, his expression changing to one of pure anticipation. The woman laughed and took his hand as they walked into the house. Vegeta watched from his hiding place with a mix of emotions. He found the woman's character to be perplexing. Were all women this way or just Earthlings? She had a fire in her but also a kindness. He couldn't help but think she would be a perfect mother.

Vegeta turned and began to walk to the ship. He had a mission to do and did not have time to ponder about some strange woman.


	2. Chapter 2

How long had it been since Vegeta had left?

Bulma sighed as she tried to contain her permed hair into some kind of style. Was it the best thing to try out? Maybe… it was definitely different from her usual style but it took a lot of effort to make it look how she wanted.

Her mind drifted once again to the Saiyan prince who had flown to God knows where. Even though she had only known him a small time, she had somehow had a erotic dream about him. It had only been a kiss but damn. She had woken up with her heart beating and a certain part of her body wanting to play.

For Vegeta?

Was she that horny?

It had been a long time since she had sex. Her and Yamcha had been kind of on-and-off again. He still came over on a regular basis and they would hang out. But she had felt as if something was missing in their relationship. Was it boredom? Or was it that she wanted something else in life? She liked working and creating new things. It was what excited her. And the other thing that excited her? Being in life endangering situations.

She laughed at that. It was ironic. Maybe it was because she had grown up around super fighters and had been through the world ending multiple times. Normal life just didn't seem the same. Watching Yamcha play baseball or sitting with him on the couch just did not seem appealing. Her mind would always stray. And the sex? Unappealing.

So, it only made since that her brain would lock onto the next available man to direct her sexual frustrations on. The thought of actually having sex with him was so farfetched that she didn't want to spend too much time on it. She hoped her brain would obey and focus on more productive things. She needed some time to herself, without boys.

"Hey Bulma!"

Bulma groaned as she heard Yamcha's voice from downstairs. Just the person she didn't want to see right now. She applied the final touches to her appearance before exiting her room and going downstairs. She was mentally preparing herself for company. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being around her friends. She just also wanted to have some "her" time. Especially after that dream….

"Hey Bulma, how's it going?"

She smiled, "Hey Krillin! Yamcha! Welcome! Let's go up to the roof and I'll bring some food up!"

"You're the best, Bulma!"

Both of the boys cheered and immediately headed upstairs. Bulma figured she should be happy to see her friends. But then Yamcha had been flirting with her again lately and Krillin had recently went on a few dates with a woman who looked remarkably like her… this made things awkward. Although she couldn't blame them for being attracted to such a fine specimen such as herself.

Bulma made a few sandwiches, side dishes, and drinks before proceeding upstairs.

This felt like the calm before the storm.

* * *

BOOM!

The sound startled all of them as Vegeta's space ship landed ungracefully in the yard.

"Ugh, what is that idiot thinking!?"

Bulma yelled, trying to lift herself from the ground after she had been thrown. Yamcha and Krillin were also lifting themselves off the ground, looking just as perplexed as her. Even though she was angry, she also felt a spark of excitement.

Calm yourself, Bulma.

She stood up and began to run after Yamcha. When he had found out about her kiss dream, he had not been very happy. She knew he would probably try to do something stupid. She stopped around the corner just in time to see the door opening and the almighty Prince walked outside. The vision of him with his haughty strut and arrogant smirk was enough to have her speechless. Had she missed him that much? And what the hell was wrong with her!?

"Vegeta, what do you want!?

Yamcha yelled while Bulma just stood there with her hand on her hip, studying him. Had he found what he wanted? He didn't appear to be hurt.

She heard her mother say something but didn't focus on her.

"I was hoping that Kakarott might have finally returned."

She noticed the way he looked disappointed. She could under him being upset if he had been in space that long and not finding him. Had he become his super Saiyan? Probably not or he would have been preening like a peacock.

"What? No way! You didn't find him in space!?"

Vegeta jumped down and Bulma couldn't help but focus on all the dirt covering him. What was it with men and being okay with being filthy? She used to have fantasies about pirates before she thought about the lack of hygiene. Obviously, the problem wasn't only with pirates…

"Don't remind me. I'm angry enough to hurt somebody and pounding you just might be the therapy I need."

Oh boy.

"Hey guys, what's that awful smell? Oh, it's you."

She walked up to Vegeta and poked her finger into his chest with a grin. She wasn't wrong, the guy needed a bath. His stench was enough to wilt flowers.

"When's the last time you bathed there, bud? You need a bath. Right this way."

She teased, sliding her finger along him and walking towards the house. When she didn't hear him moving behind her, she turned around.

"What? You want me to roll out the red carpet!?"

She watched his look of outrage that quickly turned to resignation. For some reason she knew he would follow her. And just as she thought, she heard the shuffle of feet behind her and felt an angry presence.

That was definitely him.

She led him into the house and up the stairs, adding little comments every now and then.

"Seriously, how do you go that long without having a bath? Is that part of your training, to train your nose to not be able to smell at all?"

"For your information, my ability to smell is much more advanced than yours. I don't have to smell like a frilly apple to become the greatest warrior in the universe."

"Well that's one way to rule. People would be so desperate to be away from your stench that they would do whatever you want."

She heard a scoff behind her, "Perhaps I should stay this way then."  
"No!"

She led him into his makeshift room and further to the bathroom.

"You go ahead and get in and I will grab you some clothes."

She exited the bathroom and didn't move until she heard the shower come on. She let out a breath of relief that he wasn't fighting her. She went to find some spare clothes that would fit him. She had only bought a few things while she had been out because she wasn't completely sure he would return.

Bulma returned to her friends on the balcony after throwing his clothes in the wash and laying his new clothes out where he could see them.

"Hey you! I left you some fresh clothes!"

A couple moments of silence…

"Helloooo! Are you alive in there?!"

"I heard you! You can leave now!"

She smirked. For some reason, she really enjoyed to pick on him.

"Why, yes master, your wish is my command!"

She walked out just in time to hear Krillin and Yamcha talking.

"Yea that Vegeta is nothing but trouble. He's so impredictable, it's hard to know what his motives are."

"I think he just wants to find Goku. Poor guy. He's obsessed."

"He's used to getting what he wants, that's all. He's like a spoiled little kid."

"Man, sounds like you."

Bulma thought about that for a second. Did she really come off as a spoiled brat? And this was coming from someone who had sponged off of her multiple times during their relationship?

"Hello? Servant woman! Bring me a drying cloth at once!"

She felt her anger sky-rocket. How dare he think she was some servant!? She had opened her home to him and taken care of him. He knew who she was and what she was capable of. The ass.

"Woman!? Can you hear me!?"

"I hear you but my name is Bulma and I am not your servant so say, "please"!"

"Ugh forget about the stupid drying cloth then."

Was he really that stubborn?

"Suit yourself. Drip dry you jerk!"

"What in the- is this some kind of joke!?"

"Is what a joke?"

"These garments that you left… are they for a man or a woman!? They're pink!"

She laughed, "Come on, It's the style here!"

She could practically see his look of indignation. She winked at everyone else and they all burst into laughter. That laughter only continued when he stepped out and they could all see him in his glory.

"This is ridiculous! I'm a warrior, not a variety of flower!"

"Well you smell good."

They all burst out laughing again only to be interrupted by Vegeta's angry exclamation.

"Stop it! Stop it right now or I'll blast you all."

She paused to look at him from the corner of her eye. Even though he was completely capable of carrying out his threat, she felt unafraid.

"Listen up, fighting's no fun. Just relax."

He growled at her but turned his head in a type of acceptance. She decided to reassure him some more.

"If you want to find Goku, stay here. He'll come. I've known Goku since he was five years old. Trust me, he'll be back. He always comes back."

She smiled at the memory of her childhood friend and noticed Vegeta seemed to be calming down. Next step to please Saiyan man: food.

* * *

They had settled into a type of normalcy. Well at least, as normal as it could get having an angry warrior alien amongst humans. Today was one of her relaxation days, taking a break from her rigorous schedule. So, she had woken up around noon and hadn't left her bed since. Bulma rolled in her bed, laying her head on one of her body pillows as she considered her current life.

It had been about a month since that mysterious future boy had come to Earth and told them about the Earth's impending doom. Three years and then everything would be gone. What a happy thought.

However, she didn't really feel terrified. Now that Goku and Vegeta were back, they had a pretty strong team. There were the other Z fighters but even she couldn't kid herself about their abilities. She had seen, repeatedly, how easy it had been to extinguish that group. Perhaps it sounded cold but she couldn't help but be realistic. She was a genius after all.

She also was extremely annoyed that they had all dismissed her idea to find the dragon balls and kill Dr. Gero before he unleashed his mayhem.

Men and their testosterone. They always wanted to solve problems with their fists.

And yet, it was sexy as hell.

Bulma wiggled as she thought of all the dreams she had been having lately. Ever since Vegeta had landed back on Earth, her mind had went into over-drive. She blamed it on her legendary lusty hormones and the fact she had not been getting some on the regular. Yamcha had been busy with training and baseball and she was busy with her company.

And yet, her dreams were not about him.

They were about a certain Saiyan prince.

It didn't help that she would glance at him in the gravity room, sweating, his muscles bulging… His pure masculinity and determination were enough to send any woman into over-drive.

Had he had a lot of lovers in his time?

She could see why.

Bulma groaned and rolled onto her back, throwing an arm over her eyes.

The thought of having sex with Vegeta was exciting. She could imagine him being a rough lover, taking her as he pleased. But likely? Hell no. There was no way they would ever get together. Well, at least not in real life.

Bulma peaked out from underneath her arm as her other hand began to rub lightly against her stomach. There was nothing wrong with fantasizing and perhaps she could get out some of her pent-up sexual energy. It might help quiet the incessant dreams.

Bulma closed her eyes and pictured the Saiyan prince cornering her against a wall, his face leaning in, his eyes on fire as he demanded her submission. The thought of him biting her neck as he rubbed against her was enough to send her body into a heated mess. Bulma continued her fantasy story line as her hand drifted below her pajama bottoms.

* * *

Vegeta exited the gravity chamber, rolling his head to pop his muscles as he went. Training had been good. The woman had proven herself useful repeatedly with her manufactured training devices. Not only had she developed a gravity simulator but she had also begun to create bots that would simulate fighting. Yes, they were slow. But he knew that was because they were new. By the way he saw her crank out contraptions, he knew she would develop something greater with time.

However, Vegeta was not very patient. He also found that he enjoyed demanding things from her and watching her eyes light up with fire. She was exquisite when her ki spiked and her anger was unleashed. She was like a wild cat, waiting for someone to tame her. It also provided some extra entertainment for his days. When he was with Frieza, his only interaction with others was to either kill them, insult them, or spar with them. He found that his fellow partner was not the greatest in the wit department which had been a disappointment. He loved being able to spar, even if it was verbally. And the woman provided an excellent source.

Which was why he was walking towards where he felt her energy. He was hungry but he also couldn't pass up the opportunity to demand for her to make him something and watch her stand up to him. His favorite thing to call her was, "servant woman" because he knew it rattled her the most. Vegeta paused as he felt a spike in her ki. Was she angry already? Frustrated? Scared? He knew she was in her room so she shouldn't be under attack.

Vegeta moved quickly to stand outside her door. He opened his mouth to say something before he was floored by her energy and the overwhelming smell of arousal.

What the hell?

He reached out his senses but could only feel her signature energy.

So, she was alone.

His eyes widened as he realized what was happening and found himself unable to move from his spot. He also couldn't help that his mind wandered, trying to picture what was happening behind that door. He almost cursed when he felt himself harden painfully in arousal.

Why was the lewd woman doing that right now?! Didn't she have any self-control?!

Everything in his body wanted to go in there and show her what vulgar women got. But he also knew it wasn't the smartest option. He could never lower himself to having relations with a human woman, especially not one he had to see every day.

He practically felt her moment of release as her scent increased and he heard the faint sound of moaning. He almost rammed himself through the wall before he caught himself.

He forced himself to turn around and walk back the other way, deciding to go train some more until his body got itself under control. Walking around with a major piece of wood in his pants wouldn't do. He would have to save his verbal sparring match for later.


	3. Chapter 3

I also do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the other wonderful creations, that was all Akira Tokiyama.

* * *

Bulma looked up from where she was reading in the kitchen to see Vegeta walk into the room. Her face immediately broke into a beaming smile as she noticed he was wearing the new armor she made him. The guy only had a few belongings and one of his outfits included an armor suit with a large hole in it. She understood it probably had sentimental value but there was no way he could fight in it. So, she had studied the material and made him a similar assemble while he was away during one of his longer training sessions. He had only returned to the complex a day ago and she was happy to see he had found it and apparently thought it worthy enough to wear.

She noticed him glance at her but quickly looked away as he opened the fridge and began to collect various items.

Why did it seem he was avoiding her? Or was it all her imagination?

"Hey Vegeta, looking good!"

She watched in amazed curiosity as she saw his spine tense. Why so jumpy?

"No need to get embarrassed, I'm talking about that expert piece of material you're wearing. A trust mastermind must have made it."

"If your head gets any bigger, it's going to have its' own moon."

His snarky reply came back as he started to move away from the fridge with his armful of goodies.

"Look who's talking. Do you grow your hair out just so you can feel tall?"

She smirked as he turned an enraged look her way.

"This is coming from a woman who appears to have an animal on her head."

Bulma huffed, crossing her arms over chest.

"For your information, I have gotten many compliments on my hair. And at least I don't look like a turnip!"

"It's better than looking like cauliflower."

"Looks like someone has been reading books and learning about Earth words. Would you like me to give you some children's books to help you study?"

"In return, I will give you a dictionary so you can learn how to say words larger than four letters."

"I have a four-letter word I'd like to say to you right now."

She saw the grin on his face before he walked out the door and into another room. Bulma's angry expression quickly faded into amusement. It had become their normal habit to engage in some kind of verbal match. It would often not last longer than a couple minutes but she found herself looking forward to it. Perhaps it was because she enjoyed things that engaged her mind. When she would talk to the other Z fighters, it usually bored her to tears. There was no back and forth. No one fought with her or challenged her. And no one dared to ask about what she was doing out of fear she would talk about science or shopping.

She sighed, turning her attention back to her book about astrophysics as she took a bite of her sandwich. Perhaps she was feeling more bored since she hadn't been on an adventure in so long. Maybe that was why she sought out Vegeta. Maybe that was also why her hormones had been off the scale. She thought rubbing one out would have helped her problem but she still found herself having dreams. The amount of personal sexy times and cold showers she had been having recently….

Maybe she should get out of the house and go on a date. It shouldn't be too hard. There are dating websites, right? And her friends had been trying to set her up for a while… It would make them happy is she finally agreed. And who knows, maybe getting some good nookie was just what she needed.

* * *

Vegeta slowly moved out of the gravity machine. He might have taken it a little too far today. He cringed at each movement and was pretty sure he had broken a couple ribs. He didn't like waiting though and was determined to become a super Saiyan as quickly as possible. He had to show everyone he was the best warrior in the universe, not that sniveling kind-hearted dirtbag. The fact that everyone seemed to have super powers except for him only infuriated him more.

Were they just giving out super Saiyan powers and he missed the memo!? Pretty soon the fucking bald human would be a super Saiyan.

He stopped and leaned against the wall when he felt the woman's presence approach. He didn't want her to see him when he was weak.

Bulma turned the corner and he took in her outfit with disgust.

"Woman, times are not that rough to be taking up a nightly profession."

Her eyebrows came down in a glare and he smirked at her outraged expression.

"For your information, you prude, I am not a prostitute. I am going on a date and I know I look damn good."

"Is that what they call it on this planet? Well, make sure he pays up front."

"Are you jealous Vegeta? Don't worry about it, if I was charging, there would be no way you'd be able to afford me."

"Judging by your past beau, somehow I don't think the standards are that high."

He chuckled when he saw she was about to lose it, loving the way her face heated up. His chuckle sent shards of pain through his body though as he was sent into a coughing fit. When he was finally able to open his eyes again he was surprised to see there was blood on his glove. He was also shocked to see a small hand on his wrist. Vegeta looked up to see Bulma had gotten a lot closer and looked concerned. Something he didn't like.

"You're hurt…"

He shook off her hand and backed away.

"Don't touch me woman, I'm fine!"

The movement almost made him pass out. He knew he probably needed some kind of medical attention but he would never admit that.

That damn stubborn expression returned to Bulma's face.

"You are sure as hell not fine! You just coughed up blood and if you knew anything about anything you would realize that is bad!"

She moved closer again and forced his arm around her shoulder. She was surprisingly strong for a human. He figured it was her stern will that gave her strength though. The damn woman was too stubborn to ever be deterred. The thought made him laugh again which only sent him into more painful spasms.

"Okay, big boy, we're going to the medical wing. I'm not going to hear any arguments from you. I swear, I don't understand how you Saiyans keep pushing yourselves. Being a super Saiyan isn't going to mean a damn thing if you're just a glowing blonde corpse."

He glared at her but said nothing. He just leant on her as she escorted him across the yard to the medical wing. He cringed as she started to bark out orders at the bots as soon as she entered. Apparently, they were calling in an emergency doctor. How easy it would have been if she had just invented a rejuvenation tank.

She helped him walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Sit there and don't move!"

He glowered but obeyed. His insides did hurt like hell.

He watched her as she paced back and forth across the phone while talking on the phone.

"I'm going to have to cancel tonight, and emergency popped up….. I'm not sure when a

good time to reschedule will be but I will give you a call."

She hung up just in time for a woman who was apparently the doctor to come rushing in with a trail of equipment behind them. Vegeta suffered through her poking and prodding him as she rattled off questions about what happened. When he only glared, refusing to answer, Bulma took over.

"The idiot probably banged himself against something. You see, he is a trained fighter and often takes it too far. He coughed up blood so I think he has some kind of internal bleeding."

A machine was rattled in that was used to see his insides. He was unsure what the doctor and Bulma were talking about as they rushed back and forth but felt himself fading into unconsciousness.

The last thing he thought about was the fact Bulma had given up all of her plans to stay with him. And even though he didn't want to, he felt pleased at that information.

* * *

Her medical equipment had proven to work flawlessly. Bulma couldn't help but be impressed as she watched Vegeta, only two days after his accident, back in the gravity chamber. He still had a few bandages but most of the damage had healed. During those days though she had not strayed far from his side. While she knew he had natural healing capabilities and a small accident wouldn't kill him, she couldn't help but feel an urge to be close. She would check on him every now and then but mostly worked in her lab. She wanted to make sure to put some safety mechanisms in the machine. One of those included a computer she could connect to. Bulma knew he would hate it but it made her feel better. She would be able to communicate with him when he was under arduous conditions.

She had also improved the training bots. It drove her crazy how he would waltz into her space like he owned it and demand things. They would usually fight and she would eventually give in. But when he was passed out it was incredibly convenient for her schedule. She could work at her leisure without worrying about an obnoxious Saiyan coming through the door.

Bulma wondered about what Vegeta thought about being on Earth. Did he like it? Did he miss his home? Of course he missed his home. But she wondered if he could ever be happy here.

She laughed lightly to herself thinking about how time could drastically change things. It had only been a short time since they were needing to save the Earth from Vegeta. Or since he had threatened her on planet Namek. And now? He was living in her home, eating her food, and planning on saving the world.

Yea, he may not be fighting the androids for that reason but it still served that purpose in the end.

She felt like the poor guy didn't feel like he had much of a purpose.

But what about her? Did she actually serve a purpose?

Bulma sighed, resting her chin in her hand.

She guessed she served a vital role in the grand scheme of things with her inventions. But when the world was going to end, what could she really do? She felt powerless.

Bulma picked up her phone with an irritated huff. She wasn't going to sit here and feel sorry for herself. She had altered her plans to make sure Vegeta was okay but now it was time for her to have some fun. She would go out with her friends and stop worrying about her existential existence.

* * *

Vegeta wandered into the house sometime in the middle of the night. He had been spending extra time training since he was so far behind. He had noticed the bots had been moving more quickly and seemed to be more in tune with his actions. He was quite impressed with what the human woman could do. And while he was sleeping too. He smirked.

Maybe those days weren't a complete waste then.

He opened the fridge and began picking through it, choosing some leftovers from the other day to make himself a late-night fifth dinner. He had been shown early on how to use the heating contraption which made making a meal much easier.

As he was waiting for it to heat up, he heard the door open and a person stumble in. He immediately identified the energy as Bulma.

What was she doing home so late?

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she burst into the room, leaning herself against the counter. Her unfocused blue eyes settled on him and her entire face broke out into a huge smile. He immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here, you big, strong man you. I bet you were waiting for me, hmmmm?"

She moved closer to him, leaning forward until he was blasted with the smell of alcohol.

So that was it. The woman was drunk. This did not pose well for him.

"Quiet woman. You reek of alcohol. You should retire before you do anything you regret."

"Vegetaaaaaa"

She obviously wasn't listening to him and her sing-song voice made him cringe.

"What do you think of my boobs, Vegeta?"

He almost fell over out of shock as she pressed her boobs together and looked up at him.

"Aren't they nice? I call one Pepper and the other Sugar."

He sputtered, stepping away from her.

"Woman, cease at once! You are vulgar and need to go somewhere else before I blast you and your entire world into oblivion!"

Instead of cowering in fear, she started to giggle hysterically. Now, he was afraid.

"Vegetaaaaa! You wouldn't do that, silly! Oh hey!" Her eyes got wide, "Do you think when you turn super Saiyan, everything glows!? I mean talk about a kinky sexual experience!"

"W-woman, stop this right now!"

She giggled some more before collapsing in a chair. She closed her eyes and leaned back, seeming to get her composure together.

He relaxed some when he made sure she would not attack him again. He slowly moved to the microwave and grabbed his food, ready to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I just don't understand…"

He paused, looking at her. She slowly let her head fall back into place and slowly opened her eyes. He found himself briefly mesmerized by the way the moonlight reflected in her eyes. She looked so vulnerable. Instead of being disgusted by it, he found himself drawn to her.

"I can be around men who have degrees, have won awards, are polite, and sophisticated…but nothing. I just get so bored! Even Yamcha bores me to tears and he used to be so exciting. I wonder if there's something wrong with me?"

Since he found himself not in a hurry to leave, Vegeta made a sound of irritation as he turned and sat across the table from her. It wasn't that he wanted to talk to her. He just didn't want to have to search for a place to eat. Plus, if he wanted anything else, he was in a good location to get more.

"Maybe I should just give up now…"

She sighed and rested her head on the table. For some reason, he found himself compelled to respond.

"Perhaps you have just decided those men are insufficient. Since you have viewed the true epitome of what a man should be, you can't settle for those worms."

She shifted her head so she could look at him, a grin on her lips.

"I'm guessing you're talking about yourself when you say the "epitome of man?"

"Why of course, who else would I be talking about?"

He smirked smugly, stuffing food into his mouth. He began to feel uncomfortable though when he didn't feel her eyes move from his form.

"I know I'm the best thing you've ever seen but could you stop staring at me!? You're making me lose my appetite."

"You know, I think you may be right."

He paused at that, glancing at her in curiosity. She had averted her gaze but was staring out the window thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed!"

She happily exclaimed, standing up suddenly which caused her to sway and start to fall. Vegeta moved without thinking, catching her before she hit the floor.

She looked at him through half lids, smiling like a banshee. She lifted her hand and lightly placed it on his cheek, her eyes sparkling.

"My hero."

Bulma then closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

He sat there for a second, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Nevertheless, he slowly stood up with her in his arms and began to walk towards her room. He was unsure what compelled him to catch her or to even help her out at all. Perhaps it was because she had helped him so many times.

Damn woman.

Once he got to her room, he placed her lightly on her bed and stood there for a moment, gazing down at her. A range of emotions crossed over his face before he turned and left, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! I hope you are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. So, a couple things. I decided to take an approach that combines DBZ and Dragon Ball Super with the characterization. At first, I didn't know what to think about Super's Vegeta character but I have come to this conclusion in my mind. Vegeta is more protective of his family because he lost his at an early age. He also seems to develop over time and become more caring, particularly when he dies during the Buu saga. I am trying to combine his ornery nature with his growing need to find a place to be accepted. As for Bulma, I always imagined her as a confident and intelligent woman who holds her own. This chapter is a bit shorter but it is building up to the sex scene that will probably come in the next chapter. I already wrote it (It is a hot one!) so I may have the next chapter out today or tomorrow. Enjoy!

I definitely do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliates. I simply enjoy the stories and want to create fiction that will fill in the gaps my brain so desperately needs…

* * *

Bulma groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes to try to block out the sun that was coming from the window.

What the hell happened last night?

She remembered going to the bar with her girlfriends. The amount of fruity drinks and shots she had done… Probably should have stopped a lot earlier than she did…

At least she hadn't gone home with anyone…

Bulma glanced next to her and sighed in relief at the empty space. That was an affirmative.

She would probably need to take it easy today, at least until her body recuperated. Bulma picked up a pillow and threw it at the window, hoping that somehow it would block out the sun. But alas, it was not meant to be.

Bulma forced herself to get up and stagger to the bathroom sink so she could get a drink of water.

Yes, water would be good. Lots of water.

As she scooped handfuls into her mouth she suddenly remembered a detail about last night. She remembered coming across Vegeta as she came in last night and they had shared some words. Although she couldn't remember exactly what happened, she did recall making him blush.

She laughed to herself thinking about how the threatening prince could blush like a schoolgirl.

Bulma cringed as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was everywhere, her makeup smeared, and she smelt strongly of alcohol and smoke.

She was one hot mess.

After a much-needed shower, Bulma headed downstairs. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw her mother and father eating breakfast.

"Hello darling, how are you doing this morning?" Her father asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Bulma! You have dark circles under your eyes! What happened to you?" Her mother asked, before she giggled behind her hand, "Or maybe I don't want to know…"

"Mom!" Bulma protested, feeling embarrassed for all of them. Her mother really had no filter.

"I just was out a little late last night, but nothing that some water and rest won't cure."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sugar plum! Should I take over that meeting today then?"

Bulma groaned. She had forgotten about it. How could she have gone out last night?

Some of the board members were supposed to come over today to talk about the new line of equipment and what investments they should be making. She had gained a lot of ground with running the company and didn't want to lose it now. If they thought her father was the sole decision maker, they would never take her seriously. She needed to keep her position cemented.

So, with a resolved sigh, she poured herself a large cup of coffee.

"No, I got it. I just need to get some food and lotsss of coffee."

"If you're sure dear…"

Her father sounded nonchalant but she knew he was relieved that he wouldn't have to meet with the board members. He enjoyed inventing and hated business. She loved both.

"That Vegeta has so much stamina! What a great husband he would make!"

Bulma almost spit out her coffee as her mother giggled, flipping an egg over in the pan.

"I'm not even going to start with that one. Is he still training?"

"Why of course! That man never stops!"

Another giggle that made Bulma feel highly uncomfortable.

"That's nothing out of the ordinary. Hopefully he doesn't break anything today. Also, mother, try to control your hormones around him…the last thing we need is any more awkwardness."

"Oh, shame, I would never do anythign! I'm a married woman!"

Bulma shook her head as she sat down and started to eat her breakfast, making plans for what she wanted to talk about during the meeting.

* * *

Each member had arrived slightly apart from each other and all late. Even though it had not been a significant amount of time, Bulma knew they were doing it as a way to assert their dominance. And she was going to have none of it.

"Thank you all for joining me today. I would like to discuss what me and my father are currently working on and what direction we would like Capsule Corp to go in."

One of the older members, Akihiro, seemed to bristle a bit. He was a man who had to be in his sixties with a white mustache and angry eyes. He was the type of man who coughed and cleared his throat quite a bit.

"Miss Bulma, with all due respect, we know you have been working on some new products and we have been making arrangements. We already have a promising deal with the Saiko company. We could see a thirty percent boost in profits by the end of the year."

Bulma's eyes flashed.

"It's Dr. Bulma and it seems you forgot to do your research. The Saiko company is one that takes medical equipment and triples the price to sell it to the overly wealthy."

Akihiro's eyes flashed at her as well.

"They have a very successful business plan. The type of products you are producing are luxury items that many people would fight over."

"But that's the thing, they are _medical_ equipment. Things that can change people's lives. Why should the wealthy be the only ones who can afford it?"

"Maybe you should run the idea by your father-"

"I am the one making the decisions so I do not need to. We are on the same page, I just need you to be as well. Either that or you can leave."

She watched, feeling smug, as he looked like he would explode. The older man breathed hard through his nose and seemed to regain some composure.

"These are the problems that come with allowing women into the bargaining room. They think with their emotions instead of practically."

Bulma sucked in a breath, trying to regain control over her temper.

"Perhaps the reason there are so many problems in the world is that the "man's" way has not been working. That is why I am at the head of this company and have you all to support my mission. But unlike me, you are disposable. I am not too compassionate to allow you to keep your job after showing so much disrespect."

"Why you- I am your elder!"

"And I am your _boss."_

She could see how uncomfortable the men were becoming and found it funny that the others seemed afraid to chip in.

"Within the next month, I expect a comprehensive way of testing consumer's satisfaction with the product, the best way to mass produce the product, possible places we can test our products, and a potential profit analysis. I'll send you the organizations and research I have done already. I am sure you will find it sufficient."

Bulma smiled coldly at the group only to see cold stares looking back at her.

"If you are not happy with that then you can resign."

No one said anything for a while and they seemed to be in a battle of the wills. But then the tension broke. One of the younger board members stood up, agreed to do the work and thanked Bulma for having them over. The rest followed but she found each to be lacking spirit in their concession.

She smirked. She knew they weren't happy but she was.

* * *

Vegeta veered away as soon as he saw the woman's mother digging in the garden. He avoided the elderly woman like the plague. Her constantly smiling face and flirtatious comments were enough to make him want to flee this planet.

Was that why the blue-haired woman was so vulgar? Had she learned from her mother?

Vegeta remembered her display last night and cringed. Even though he could appreciate the view he was given of her breasts, the stench of alcohol and smoke ruined it.

As he was walking around the complex, looking for the back door into the building, the sound of Bulma's voice drifted to him. He became curious at her harsh tone, usually one only reserved for those she was chastising.

Was she putting the bald weakling in his place? Or perhaps one the other buffoon she insisted on seeing sometimes?

That woman needed better taste…

As he listened in, he realized that he didn't recognize the other voice. And they were discussing topics foreign to him. But even if he could not fully understand what they were talking about, he understood that Bulma was putting the other man in his place. He grinned as he heard the man sputter while his woman kept her voice even.

Wait, had he just thought of her as "his"?

He was horrified at his thought pattern. Has he become softer since being on this God-forsaken planet? Was he now dreaming of marriage and children!? Vegeta scoffed at the thought. That idea was still unappealing to him in every way. So, he had not lost himself completely yet.

So, what was it?

He thought about the woman and how he was only entertained when they would begin their verbal sparring matches. He had never found a woman quite like her before. When he had been on Frieza's ship, the only women they encountered were those on the planets they conquered or the prostitutes on the ship. He never interacted with either. He found the thought of having sex with a woman who had possibly been shared around the ship to be distasteful. And in all of his travels, he had never met a woman with her exotic coloring or that matched her fire.

Vegeta could somewhat remember planet Vegeta and that both men and women were vicious warriors. Couples would often only come together to procreate, and even then, it would be more of a battle than a romantic occasion. Both partners would usually walk away with bruises and bite marks all over each other.

Perhaps that was why he felt some form of possession towards the Earth woman. She reminded him of a Saiyan woman. She was also housing him and providing to all of his needs. Although he had originally thought of her more as a servant and beneath him, her iron will was something he had grown to respect. She always spoke her mind and was fiercely protective over those she cared about.

Even though he found her incredibly attractive in multiple ways, he could not claim her as his. He knew that in Earth customs, sex led to marriage and families. He did not want to be domesticated like Kakarott. He wanted to grow strong enough to defeat Kakarott and then get off of this miserable planet. He was a prince and needed to show the universe how strong the Saiyan species is. He had a duty to his people.

Vegeta continued onward, deciding to fill his stomach before getting back to training. He needed to work as hard as he could while avoiding a certain blue-haired vixen.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

There will be a lemon in this one and it is zesty. Please, let me know if you like it!

I do not own the franchise of Dragon Ball or anything else. If I did, I would have a lot more money.

* * *

Bulma sat staring at Vegeta who was currently gasping for air. His body was covered in scratches and bandages. Her heart clenched with each gasp he made. She felt like rushing over to him and trying to provide some kind of comfort but knew she couldn't

That damn Saiyan and his training. He kept pushing himself until he blew it up. What is wrong with him!? He's going to kill himself one day and then what?!

Bulma picked up a cool, wet rag and dabbed it on his forehead, trying to keep her composure. She felt a lot of things. Worry, anger, frustration, sadness. And did he care? No. He would only keep doing it. Could she continue to build him stronger devices when she knew it would put him right back in the same position? Would she be responsible for his death?

"Damn you, Vegeta…."

She turned away when she heard the door open to see her father standing in the doorframe.

"Honey, you have been up here for three days without much rest, it's time to come down and take a break. I know you're worried but Vegeta will be fine. He has different DNA than us and heals at a much quicker rate."

"Then why is he in such a bad state, still!?"

Her father shook his head and shrugged.

"He might have taken a harder beating that before but that doesn't mean he won't pull out of it. You will see him again but you also need to take care of yourself. I can't have you taking up one of these beds as well."

Bulma sighed, taking one last look at Vegeta before she stood up and followed her father. She knew he was right. And why did she feel so compelled to stay by Vegeta's side? Perhaps it was because she now felt as if he was part of their Z fighter family. Maybe it was because they had been growing closer. Maybe it was because she would miss his yelling and arrogance. Or maybe it was just because she didn't like to see anyone in pain. No matter the reason, she prayed that he would make a speedy recovery.

* * *

The bastard.

Bulma stormed out of the recovery room and practically flew to the control room where she could broadcast herself in the gravity machine. The damn thing had been rebuilt but Vegeta was not supposed to continue his training until he was fully healed.

Why she ever thought she could trust that damn monkey.

She had woken up from a nap to see his bed empty and knew immediately where he was.

She furiously tapped in the password to bring up the screen and sure enough he was spinning in the gravity machine, bandages and all.

"Stop it, Vegeta! You are in no condition to be doing this right now!"

His response was to growl at her and continue his spinning. She glared right back.

"I know you don't want to believe it but you are made of flesh and blood."

He paused in his spinning, "Stop pestering me woman! Leave me alone!"

Bulma opened her mouth to respond when she saw him gasp and fall to the ground. She immediately felt fear pierce her but voiced it as anger. How could he keep doing this!?  
"You know I'm right. So why don't you just keep quiet and do as I say!?"

She watched him struggle on the floor, grunting as he continued to exert himself.

"Nothing to say? Well, that's good. Now go back to bed and get some rest."

"Not yet…I do have something to say."

She studied him with a worried expression, surprised he was responding to her.

"What? Is something wrong? ...Or maybe you're finally going to apologize to me. If that's the case, then let's hear it."

All those sleepless nights worrying. All that time spent repairing his equipment. All her effort trying to help him recover and relieve his pain.

"Leave me alone!"

He yelled, pushing himself up onto his arms.

Her worry and anger came together in a fury.

"If you want to kill yourself then FINE! Goku and the rest will save the universe and we don't need YOU!"

His anger escalated as well, the energy around him spiking,

"Your pitiful planet and friends would be dead without me so you should be thanking me!"

"What, we're going to be saved by you!? The one who is pushing himself into getting constantly blown up!? Over what!? To become a freaking super Saiyan!?"

"Don't speak so disrespectfully! You're lucky because if you were in front of me, I would obliterate you immediately!"

Bulma felt her anger sky-rocket as she turned off the transmission and practically flew up the stairs and outside to where the gravity chamber was. She yanked off the outside panel and pulled one of the plugs which immediately shut down the machine. She then pushed another button to open the door. When she entered the gravity machine, she was immediately met with an enraged Saiyan.

"You must have a death wish, woman."

"Oh whatever, you assmunch! Who has been the one giving you all of these toys you keep breaking?! Who has been fixing you up after you hurt yourself?! Who has been worrying about you and taking care of your ass for a year!? Without me you would be living out of a box, chanting "Kakarott" as you eat bugs and wipe your ass on grass! And have I ever received a "thank you"!? NO!"

Vegeta grit his teeth, moving closer to her.

"I don't care at all what happens to this planet. If the androids don't blow it up, I probably will."

Bulma blinked, finding her eyes clouding over with frustrated tears.

"You continuously go around, putting people down, and don't even care if anyone dies. This is my home. These are my friends and family. We could all die and you just don't give a damn! All you care about is becoming a damn Super Saiyan and defeating Goku! To hell with everyone else!"

Vegeta widened his eyes in surprise as he caught the fist that was hurled his way. It wasn't hard to dodge but he hadn't expected the little woman to attack him.

"You are such an asshole! And here I was trying to convince myself and others that there was some good in you! You just take and take!"

Vegeta moved out of the way as her foot went flying towards his head. He had to admit the woman was flexible. He caught her other fist as it went for his face. He heard the woman let out grunts of frustration as she found herself unable to break his hold on her fists. And he couldn't help but find her incredibly attractive.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

He moved in a flash so her back was against the wall, his hands pushing her trapped wrists against the wall. He felt a rush as he had her body trapped against his. His captive blinked those large blue eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

"Stop your crying woman."

She blinked, opening her mouth to try to speak, but he pushed harder against her before she could. She gasped as he forced his leg in between hers, forcing her to practically sit on his thigh.

"I'm not going to let anything fucking happen to you."

He ignored her wide-eyed expression as he bent down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. He didn't allow for her to get used to it as he delved within her mouth and rubbed his tongue against hers. He pushed hard into her, feeling her luscious breasts pressing against his armor-covered chest and her soft, heated pussy on his thigh.

He couldn't help but be thankful for the fact the woman enjoyed wearing skirts.

Vegeta figured she was coming to her senses since she had started to wiggle and struggle against him. Luckily for both of them, her wiggling made her sensitive body parts move oh so nicely over his. He heard her gasp and smirked in response. His need to dominate was becoming over-powering. She kept facing him without fear. Had even tried to fight him.

This small, feisty Earth woman was driving him insane.

He pulled away from her mouth to begin sucking at various parts of her neck. He wanted to mark her. He wanted others to know who she fucking belonged to.

"Vegeta, what are you- Oh!"

Bulma's knees buckled as he sucked on a vulnerable part of her neck. She tried to move her body but that only ended with her genitals moving pleasantly across his strong thighs. And his muscles… Oh God, she knew she was dripping.

What the hell was happening?

"Fuck Vegeta, you're driving me crazy."

"What do you think you've been doing to me?"

He growled, biting down roughly on her neck. Bulma moaned loudly and tried to pull at her wrists.

"Vegeta, let me touch you!"

He growled again but complied. He realized that there were more areas he wanted to explore that would require the use of his hands.

Bulma immediately circled her arms around his neck and delved her fingers in his hair. His hands ripped frantically at her shirt, quickly shredding it to pieces. When his hands came into contact with her bra he looked confused. He pulled away to look at the barrier and Bulma almost laughed.

"Here, it comes off in the-Ah! Vegeta!"

She yelled as he ripped the offending piece of clothing off of her body. She didn't have much time to protest though as he immediately cupped a breast and sucked on her nipple. A guttural moan left her mouth as she arched her back. She felt like she was on fire. As his mouth sucked on her breasts, one of his hands slipped under her skirt and rubbed against her pussy.

He pulled away for a second, and Bulma let out a sound of protest.

"Why do you have so many damn clothes on you woman?"

Bulma giggled as she panted to catch her breath.

"You're one to talk."

He ripped her panties off her body without another thought but left the skirt. That article of clothing wouldn't get in his way. Once the barrier was removed his mouth returned to her breasts while his fingers delved within her folds. Bulma chanted his name, moving her body against him, desperate for his touch.

He inserted two fingers into her and she wantonly began to ride them, lost to the passion.

"God woman, you're so vulgar."

She glared at him as she continued riding his fingers and he chuckled. She was intoxicating.

He moved them faster, his thumb rubbing her clit at the same time. His body was so fucking hard and her little sounds of pleasure were not making it any easier. He wanted to plunge within her and never leave.

"Fuck, Vegeta!"

She screamed as her body spasmed, coming hard on his fingers. When she started to come down from her climax, he removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth to taste her. She watched in fascination as licked at his fingers, savoring her taste. Vegeta also had managed to somehow push his pants down far enough where his cock was free and straining towards her. He grinned at her before his hands quickly captured her hips and brought them up to where her legs were wrapped around him. He leant in so their foreheads were against each other, his eyes staring intently into hers.

"You're mine."

He growled as he surged forward. Bulma gasped at the feeling of being stretched and completely filled by Vegeta. It felt so right. He moved immediately, keeping an almost abusive pace as he surged into her. She could only hold on as he rode her, his teeth biting down hard on her neck. She felt so deliciously powerless and loved it. He was taking what he wanted and it turned her on so much.

"Fuck me, Vegeta! Oh God, yes!"

"Fucking woman. Take it. Submit to your male."

She nodded, mindless, as she cried out again, her body soaring as she climaxed again. Vegeta groaned as he felt her pussy clamp down on his cock, literally milking him as he thrust home. His knees almost buckled at the intensity of his cum shooting out of his cock and filling her. He kept thrusting, riding out her orgasm as well as filling her completely with his essence.

He had officially shown his dominance over her while also solidifying the woman belonged to him. No other man would come near her. He grinned at the thought. As his woman sagged against him in exhaustion, he slowly pulled out of her and caught her in his arms. Bulma remained speechless as he laid her on the floor of the gravity machine and laid next to her. Somewhere in Bulma's brain she thought about how the gravity machine floor was probably filthy but dismissed the thought.

Besides, she felt like a very filthy girl right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter has a lot of sex... Courtesy of my dirty mind and how I think a majority of Vegeta and Bulma's romance would go.

I do not own any DBZ or any of the other stuff.

* * *

Bulma woke up in her own bed, sore and confused.

What happened? Did I sleep in a weird position?

She slowly lifted herself, the sheet falling down to reveal her naked body. She brushed the sheet further aside and noticed the bruises on her hips and bite marks all over her body.

So, it wasn't a dream. Her and Vegeta had really had sex.

Bulma stood up, surprised to find her legs felt weak.

Damn. What a night!

That thought just amplified when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her neck looked like a wolf had attacked her. She tentatively touched the red marks, astonished.

Vegeta was really a rough lover.

Did she really expect anything else?

She smiled, moving to turn on the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up, she reminisced about the previous night.

Who could have thought their fights would turn into passionate sex?

She tilted her head, thinking about some of the details. She's exploded at him because he'd so easily dismissed her and those she cared about. But then he had told her, "I'm not going to allow anything to happen to you."

Why would he say that? He had also repeatedly claimed her as "his" in his gruff voice while plowing into her. Bulma shivered at the memory.

Did he actually care about her then?

Bulma stepped into the shower and turned her face to the water, sighing as the temperature helped her muscles relax.

How did she feel about him? She couldn't deny she enjoyed having him around. Yea, he was a little rough around the edges but there was something appealing about that. His bad boy persona also gave her a thrill…But was he long-term partner quality? Did he even want to be?

She sighed, finding the whole thought process to be exhausting. She and Yamcha had just decided to call it quits months ago and she didn't feel like considering another relationship. She didn't want to be constantly wondering if a man truly liked her or was after something else. With Yamcha, it had been other women. With Vegeta, it would be leaving to train for long periods of time. She saw how ChiChi and Goku's relationship worked and it wasn't very appealing. ChiChi took care of everything and Goku was always gone. Could she live with a husband constantly disappearing and perhaps dying?

The thought of Vegeta dying made her heart clench painfully.

Bulma mentally slapped it.

She decided to dismiss all thoughts of Vegeta as she finished up her shower and got ready. She wanted to start working on a new project today. And she was sure Vegeta would be demanding something new as well…

She made sure a scarf was tied firmly around her neck so no one would notice her love bites. Bulma then went downstairs to grab something to eat. Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta sitting in the kitchen, engulfing enormous amounts of food. He briefly glanced at her when she walked in.

"Thank you for tucking me in bed last night."

"Hmph, I had to move you. You were taking up too much room in my training area."

Bulma bristled, was he really insulting her? Well, that answered her question of how he would react to their coupling last night.

"Well if someone could control themselves last night, that wouldn't have been an issue. But I can't blame you, I have that effect on many men."

She responded smugly, taking a sip of her coffee. She watched his eyes drift briefly to her neck that was covered by the scarf before looking away. What was that look?

Bulma figured he wanted to pretend nothing happened. Even though some may have found that to be insulting, Bulma saw it as a challenge. The thought of teasing the Saiyan sounded like fun. And he had proven he wasn't immune to her charms.

"Oh shoot, I forgot where the sugar was!"

Bulma lifted herself on her toes as she leant over the counter, pretending to look for something on the top shelf. She knew her skirt was lifting ever so slowly until it was right below her ass. She wiggled it, pretending she was searching in different areas of the cabinet.

She felt pretty proud of herself until she felt a hard chest pressing against her back and a very obvious package poking into her derriere.

"Don't tempt me woman."

She shivered, "What do you ever mean? I'm just a silly human…"

Bulma smirked as she pushed her butt back, rubbing slowly against his boner. She heard a growl at her ear before a strong hand roughly pushed at her back so her breasts were pushed against the counter, her feet off the floor.

"Hey, what do you think you are-"

She stopped and moaned as she felt his palm rub against her clit.

Oh, yes.

She went limp and did not even mind as she was held helpless against the counter. She felt Vegeta pull down her panties and press harder against her.

She cried out, her legs banging against the cabinets as she pushed backwards against him. She could already feel herself getting wet, her body clenching in delicious ways. How could he make her feel desperate so quickly?

"Look at you, so wet and needy. You are such a vulgar woman. You want me to fill you, don't you?"

Bulma couldn't think, only knew she wanted him to make her cum.

"Please, Vegeta!"

A dark chuckle and then he shifted again. In a manner of seconds, she was filled completely with his hard cock. She gasped and held on as he began to push roughly into her. She felt the pressure on her back removed only to have her body roughly yanked up, a hand grabbing roughly at a breast while his other one went to her scarf and yanked it off.

"Oh God, Vegeta!"

She blissfully moaned, pushing herself back against him, desperate to get him as deep as possible. Vegeta's mouth clamped on her neck, his teeth scraping against her delicate skin. She knew her neck would never look the same.

She came with a rush, screaming out his name as her pussy pulsed around his cock. Somewhere in her pleasure coated mind, she heard him growl out something that sounded like her name as he thrust roughly into her and she felt him fill her. The feeling itself was heavenly.

And as soon as it happened, it was over. In the next minute, Vegeta had removed himself and was gone, leaving her to pant on the counter while trying to rearrange her clothes.

Bulma glanced widly around the kitchen to see not a hint of the Saiyan prince.

So, he was just going to hit and run?

If that was how he wanted to play it….

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks since she had seen Vegeta.

Bulma threw her notebook across the room in frustration. They had two sessions of mind-blowing sex and now he was nowhere to be seen.

Talk about a one-night and morning stand.

She could understand that but they freaking lived together. It wasn't like he could avoid her forever. Plus, she wasn't lusting after him like some lost puppy.

And she knew he wasn't gone. The litter of broken training equipment that magically appeared in the lab told otherwise. Apparently, he had spoked to her dad a couple times.

She remembered her dad nonchalantly mentioning how he had upgraded the gravity machine as the request of Vegeta.

"What!? When did you talk to him?"

"Why, yesterday evening, sweetie."

"I haven't seen him in days…."

"Well you were at one of your meetings when he showed up. He seems to be hard at work training."

Bulma pouted at the memory, crossing her arms across her chest.

It wasn't like she missed him… it was just rude! You didn't avoid someone like that.

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her angry thoughts. She glanced at the caller-id and saw it was Yamcha. He had been calling more often which made her think he had a sixth sense. She laughed at the thought of Yamcha sensing every time her and Vegeta had sex.

She was pretty sure he would pass out from shock.

Bulma clicked "answer" and held it up to her ear.

"Hey, Yamcha, how's it going?"

"Hey Bulma, it's been a long time since we've talked! How are you doing?"

Bulma kicked her feet up on the opposite chair and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Same as always, you know, working a lot."

"Aw, Bulms. You have to get out sometimes! You know we all appreciate all of your many inventions but you also have to see some daylight too."

Bulma sighed, knowing that Yamcha was right.

And her strange obsession with Vegeta was more evidence of that.

"I think you're right."

"That's great to hear! I'm going to swing by and we'll go to that Tempura place you love."

She smiled, thinking about how well Yamcha knew certain aspects of her. He never could fully understand her passion for science but he was moderately considerate of her wishes. He also had a habit of making sure she got outside once in a while.

"You know what, that sounds great. I'll see you soon Yamcha."

Bulma hung up and forcec herself to stand up, stretching out her stiff muscles.

How long had she been sitting there?

If she kept this up, she would be decrepit by the time she was forty. The thought made her cringe.

Bulma went upstairs to get dressed and make herself look presentable. I would be nice to get outside and catch up with Yamcha. Bulma smiled to herself, finding herself excited for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Vegeta landed in the courtyard when he was sure the woman's energy was nowhere near the building. It wasn't that he was afraid of her. He just couldn't be around her.

Every damn time he even got a hint of her energy or scent, he felt the need to claim her. And he couldn't very well train if he was constantly plowing the little blue Earthling. Even if that option sounded very enticing.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He was happy it seemed like no one was home. No one to pester him with a million questions. Although he did like when the blond woman would cook for him. He started to bite into the apple as he opened the food compartment and began to take things out. The humans had started to cook copious quantities of food and saving it for him. It was largely convenient for his schedule and found himself appreciating the humans more and more.

Perhaps deciding to stay on Earth wasn't that bad of a decision.

Besides, where else did he have to go?

He scoffed, refusing to think of himself as a charity case.

He paused when he heard a car pull up in the front. He felt the unmistakable energy of the woman and started to consider his exit strategy. That was, until he felt the other force that was with her.

She was with that weakling?

Vegeta crushed the apple core in his hand, feeling rage wash over him.

She had the honor of having sex with the Prince of all Saiyans and now she was back with that weakling? How could she ever degrade herself like that?

His scent would no longer be on her nor his mark…

He found that thought to be disconcerting.

He had spent two weeks away from the blasted woman and this is what she did?

Vegeta stuffed a roll in his mouth as he carried some of his bounty in another room to hide. He was hidden enough where no one could easily find him but also close enough to monitor what was going on.

"Oh Yamcha, I have to thank you for getting me out today. I really needed that."

"I should be thanking you! For contributing some of your valuable time to a poor lonely soul such as myself."

Bulma laughed, smiling up at Yamcha, feeling genuinely relaxed and happy. She had forgotten how much fun she had with Yamcha. From chasing after dragon balls to trying new restaurants around town, they always had found a way to entertain themselves.

Was this who she was supposed to be with?

Yea, the sex was nothing like the passion she had with Vegeta.

But Yamcha offered a companionship that she would never be able to have with Vegeta, And more importantly, Vegeta was nowhere to be found. So, he wasn't even an option.

Yamcha stopped and turned her towards him. Bulma stared up at him, her tongue wetting her lips as she felt suddenly nervous.

Did she really want to go down this path again?

She had broken it off with him for a reason.

Plus, she could be only looking for a distraction.

A distraction that was currently pulling on her heart strings.

She stood there as he lowered his head, allowing her eyes to slowly close as his lips met hers. It was only a short kiss, nothing more than a gentle touching of lips. Yamcha was her first love so it was hard to completely cut off those emotions. And she did love his companionship.

The separated and he smiled at her and she smiled in response.

Could this be the start of something?

"Good night Bulma, I'll talk to you soon."

She waved at him as he got in his car and drove off.

She wasn't sure what her emotions were or what she was going to do but that would be a problem for tomorrow. Bulma walked into the house with a smile on her face. It was about damn time that she got some attention paid to her. She was a gorgeous woman with a lot to offer. Men should be throwing diamonds at her.

Bulma walked into her room and started to head towards the bathroom for a shower when she froze. Every hair seemed to stand on edge and she had the overwhelming feeling someone was watching her. Fear pierced her heart as she searched the dark room.

Who could have gotten in here?

She felt a presence directly behind her and immediately, swung herself around, her arm raising up to strike. A powerful grip caught it and pulled her forward to where she fell on a hard chest.

"Too slow."

 _Vegeta._

"Vegeta! What the fuck!? You scared me! Where have you been!? What are you doing in here!?"

Bulma immediately bit back angrily, trying to pull herself away but found herself trapped between a wall and a Saiyan in the matter of a second. She stared up at the shadowy figure with a mix of anger and excitement.

She really shouldn't feel excited by this… There was a homicidal man in her room that was currently holding her against a wall.

"No, Vegeta. You don't get to just come back when you want and use me as a booty call!"

She tried to push him away but found him immoveable. She heard him chuckle as he leaned even closer to where she could feel his breath on her lips. His eyes reflected in the moonlight and she gasped at the predatory look.

"And you don't need to be running back to that weakling whenever I am gone."

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you talking about Yamcha?"

Why would he be talking about Yamcha? Her eyes widened.

"Are you jealous?"

Vegeta growled. "I would never be jealous of that pathetic excuse for a man."

"Yamcha is not pathetic!" She responded angrily.

She didn't flinch as she felt one of his hands brush down her cheek.

"So much fire…. a fire that would be wasted on someone such as him. You are smart enough to know a worthy mate."

Vegeta grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his chest. Bulma was shocked to feel bare skin. But she quickly found herself mesmerized as her fingers traced the scar she felt, only to find her fingers finding another…and then another.

"Those are the scars of a real man. I have fought. I have conquered. I am powerful."

Bulma shivered, feeling her body heat up. Vegeta was like a bomb. He was right. He was powerful. And it was damn sexy.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, each tearing at the other one's clothes. It was as if they couldn't get to each other quick enough. In no time at all, they were both naked on the bed. Bulma gasped as Vegeta's lips traveled all over her body, leaving a trail of bites and hickies.

She looked down with passion-glazed eyes as Vegeta forced her legs apart and held there. Their eyes met in the dark.

"When I'm done with you, you won't ever be able to have anything else."

Bulma's eyes widened and she moaned loudly as his mouth came into contact with her pussy. Her hands went instantly to tangle in his spikey hair, her hips bucking as his tongue expertly explored her nether region.

His tongue flicked over her clit and moved in a circular motion that was driving her completely insane.

"Fuck, Vegeta!"

He paused, lifting his head slightly. She gave out a groan of protest, beating her fists against the bed in frustration.  
"Tell me who you belong to."

"W-What?"

Another lick.

"Who do you fucking belong to?"

"Y-you! I belong to you Vegeta!"

And then he attacked her pussy with a vengeance until she came with a scream.

"Fuck yes Vegeta!"

Before she could even recuperate, he was inside of her, thrusting inside of her like a madman. And she was enjoying every moment of the ride.

Her nails clutched at his back, digging into his skin. He apparently liked it by the way he moved harder into her, his mouth dipping down to capture one of her bouncing breasts.

Bulma felt as if she was being completely engulfed. Vegeta was all around her, filling her up to the brim. And she couldn't think of anything other than him continuing what he was doing. She pushed her head up, her teeth biting into his shoulder as she came again. She felt Vegeta tense, pumping once, twice, and then a flood of warmth filled her.

Moments later, they parted, both panting as they tried to recover. She looked up at Vegeta who was returning her look. They didn't say anything though. There seemed to be an unspoken understanding. Vegeta slowly pulled out and laid down on the bed, pulling her against his side. And she let him.

Thoughts about what the hell any of this meant would have to be answered tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I do not own DBZ. And as an update, I try to write every time I have a day off and feel the need to engage in my Bulma/Vegeta fantasy haha. This chapter is going to delve more into how their relationship is developing. Please leave a review :) I would love the encouragement!

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks of passionate and rough sex with the Saiyan prince. How did her life become this?

Bulma stretched, smiling to herself. She still wasn't sure what was happening between them but she had to admit she liked the current situation.

After that first night, following the Yamcha fiasco, she had woken up to find her bed empty. At that time, she had assumed he had run off again. That was until she saw him in the kitchen, eating as if nothing happened. So, she had decided to play along. And that night? He had flown through her window, pushed her on the bed, and fucked her all night.

And that was how every night happened over the course of these past two weeks. Not only had she enjoyed having her body thoroughly loved, but she had gotten a peak into the life of Vegeta. Most nights, she fell asleep straight after their rigorous sex, but about a week ago, she had decided to ask some questions.

They had been laying together, her head on his chest and one of his arms wrapped around her. He had been staring at the ceiling while she idly traced circles on his chest.

"What are Saiyans like?"

Silence lengthened between them to the point she thought he was ignoring her…or sleeping.

"What do you mean, woman?"

She glanced up at him but saw he was still staring up at the ceiling.

"Like, I know you all like to fight and you get stronger each time you get beaten…But what is the culture like? Are there many differences from Earth?"

He snorted.

"Of course, Saiyans are nowhere near as weak as those on this mudball."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, your all-powerful majesty! But what else?"

Another pause.

"Saiyans… are a fierce people. Our entire society revolved around conquering other planets so we did not have time for recreation as is common on Earth. All spare time tended to be devoted to getting stronger. I can say one thing I enjoy more on Earth is food. Food on planet Vegeta was very pragmatic and had no taste. Our people were very tough and didn't believe in certain pleasures."

Bulma was surprised at Vegeta sharing so much information but even more so that he had admitted he actually liked something about Earth.

"What about relationships?"

"Psh, of course you ask about a silly concept like that."

"You don't have to condescend me."

She started angrily, beginning to push herself up but was pulled back down by his arm around her.

"Quiet, woman. It's not time for that. Relationships between Saiyans are mostly non-existent. Couples get together, mostly when their strength matches each other. They reproduce, and then the baby is put into a pod to develop. My parents were different because they were royalty. They still did not show the affection as your people do. Saiyans do not show weakness."

Bulma found the information both fascinating and saddening.

"Do people ever get lonely?"

"No."

She couldn't help but think that was lie. She had the feeling Vegeta got lonely sometimes but would never voice it. If he thought she considered him to have any weaknesses, he would blast off and disappear forever.

What was it like to be him? What did he think about? How did he feel?

His arm briefly tightened on her, "Go to sleep, woman. It's late."

She had allowed the conversation to end that night but had picked it back up a couple days later. They had also been lying in bed when she asked a question that had been plaguing her mind.

"What was it like growing up?"

She felt him tense.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me, but I can imagine it was difficult being so young and losing your planet. And then being taken away by Freiza."

He was quiet for a long time.

"It was… a difficult time. I adjusted though."

She thought he was going to end it there.

"I spent most of my childhood dedicating myself to training. I knew if I could get strong enough I could avenge my people by killing Frieza. That's the only thing that would keep me sane. To imagine killing that bastard. And then Kakarott did…because I wasn't strong enough. But that won't happen again."

Bulma's eyes widened as she thought about his confession. That explained a lot. The reason he was so desperate to surpass Goku and why he constantly trained. It was his entire reason for living. He had been a child who witnessed everything he knew getting demolished. And then he had been abducted and had to completely adapt himself to living under a murderer. He had to become an unfeeling madman. He had both the upbringing and genetics working against him.

But, could he change?

Would he even want to?

She didn't think constantly chasing after Goku would make him happy. If only he could find greater meaning…She thought of Goku and how he was constantly looking for another fight. He lived to prove he was the strongest and challenge new warriors. As a father and husband, he was lacking. But he seemed happy. Perhaps Vegeta could find happiness as well?

"I think you're the strongest man I've ever met…"

She whispered and felt Vegeta tense briefly before relaxing. He didn't say anything and they had both drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like in the dark of the night, they could talk. During the day, they fought. She found their relationship to be incredibly exciting. She had even started to share things about herself to Vegeta. Last night she had talked about her anxiety over the androids and he had chuckled and told her she had, "nothing to worry about because I will destroy them in less time that you can put on that face of yours."

When she had brought up Yamcha, he had tensed and immediately started to insult him.

"You mean that weakling? Why would you want to be associated with someone who faints when he views his own reflection? On our planet, we would have knocked him off a very high bridge."

She sighed in irritation.

"Not every man can have unnatural strength like you Saiyans. Yamcha actually does very well for himself when taking into account his limits. He used to be this bandit as well…."

Bulma had immediately found herself on her back with an angry Saiyan forcing her legs apart so his fingers could enter her already slick pussy. She gasped, surprised at the sudden intrusion but his piercing expression kept her from moving. That didn't stop his fingers from moving though. She found herself quickly giving into the pleasure as he nipped at her neck.

"What's my name?"

"Vegeta…" She breathed out in a moan.

"Who do you want to claim your body?"

"You!"

"Damn right."

And then he had taken her with a fever.

Bulma felt as if her and Vegeta were starting to bond on a new level. Not only were they connecting on a physical level, but they were also getting to know one another. She felt like they were developing a mutual respect for each other.

And Yamcha?

She had not been out with him in weeks but had responded to his calls. She told him she was busy with work and couldn't go out. She felt dirty pursuing a relationship with Yamcha when she was enjoying whatever her and Vegeta had. Besides, being with Vegeta reminded her of what she was missing.

She would still like Yamcha as a friend but she also wanted more in her life.

But, it wasn't like she could get into a long-term relationship with Vegeta.

So, she would just enjoy it while she could. She also guessed she would have to officially inform Yamcha that she could no longer pursue a relationship with him.

On the negative side, her nightly escapades had made it difficult to stay motivated. She ended up sleeping in and staying in bed for at least an hour before she forced herself to get up. Bulma would then eat and work on some things around the house. Vegeta would sometimes find her and demand new training items to which she would either yell at him to leave her alone…or just do it. It depended on her mood.

There had been one day that he had barged in, causing her to become startled and ruin what she had been working on. When she had faced him, her face had been flushed in anger and she had started to yell as many insults as she could think of. That had somehow ended with her being hoisted onto the table and the poor piece of furniture almost breaking from their frenzied sex.

It was almost like they couldn't get enough of each other.

And her poor neck would never recover.

If there had been a break, then the hickies could have faded. But it seemed like Vegeta had an obsession with marking her. Every night, he would strengthen the color on various parts of her body. This made it very difficult to wear clothes that revealed her neck, breasts, or thighs.

But oh, did it feel good.

What was a girl to do?

Apparently, not a whole lot.

She had been slacking. Bulma had received a new report on the companies she had requested for her products. She needed to look it over and finalize it before proceeding. She also needed to finish the line of products she was currently working on so they could be replicated and mass-produced.

She tiredly rubbed her eyes as she thought of how exhausting all that sounded.

How did she become so lazy? And how did she become so isolated from the world? The only people she ever socialized with were Vegeta, her parents, and Yamcha. She had been out with her girlfriends during the past month but those occasions seemed to occur once every six months.

Was she becoming too comfortable? Was this a coping mechanism? You would think that the possibility of the world ending would make her want to get out more. The androids coming would be coming in a little over a year and here she was, sleeping late, and screwing an arrogant Saiyan.

If they survived the androids coming she would definitely have to write a book about her life.

Bulma stood up and forced herself to begin getting dressed. She needed to get herself more productive. She refused to just sit here and wait for Vegeta to come back to use her body. She giggled to herself when she thought of how the dream of "getting the prince" turned out for her. Somehow, she didn't think the prince on a white horse included a tail and dirty, filthy sex.

Bulma brushed out her now straight hair. She decided the perm had not suited her well. She also dreaded styling it every morning. Bulma dressed herself in a professional skirt and blouse, deciding she would have to go into the office today. She needed to surround herself with business so she wouldn't be tempted to crawl back into bed.

Once she decided she was presentable, Bulma went downstairs to make herself some toast and eggs. As she made her meal, she glanced outside to see the gravity room up and running.

Like a moth to the flame, Bulma put her eggs on her toast as a sandwich and drifted outside, towards Vegeta's training space.

Why was she heading that way? That was an answer she decided she did not want to delve into too deeply. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was obsession. She would call it natural.

Bulma went to a window that she thought would be not be as noticeable and peered in. She watched Vegeta, highlighted by the red light, punching and periodically sending blasts at the training bots. She had to admit, he was amazing to watch. The way he moved gracefully, his muscles bugling, sweat drifting over his impressive body.

How could a girl resist a specimen such as him?

Just watching him was making her hot and heavy.

And just like the fairytale prince, it was a woman's wet dream to have a strong protector. Although Bulma could hold her own, she couldn't help but feel deliciously vulnerable around him. He could crush her easily but he didn't. At night, when he would pull her against his naked chest and she would feel the iron muscle in his body, she would practically melt.

Bulma pulled herself away from the tempting image and began to walk towards the front of the complex. She didn't want to be caught gawking at Vegeta, especially by the prince himself. She really needed to get her head together.

Bulma stuffed the rest of her meal into her mouth as she got into her car.

He was too much of a drug to her.

* * *

Vegeta grimaced as his body strained against 400 gravity. How was he not a Super Saiyan yet? He had been training much harder than Kakarott did plus he had the superior genes. He should have been able to turn into a Super Saiyan while closing his eyes.

And yet…that domesticated imp of a Saiyan had been able to achieve every Saiyan's dream….

Vegeta punched the wall, leaving a substantial dent in the wall.

When would he be able to achieve the greatness he was promised!?

At the sound of the bots booting up for another attack, Vegeta flipped away from the wall and began dodging their torrid of energy balls. Every time he would send an energy blast at them, they would absorb it, and send a greater one at him. He had to admit, he was impressed with the woman's work.

He cursed as the thought of her distracted him long enough for an energy ball to brush by his shoulder, leaving a burn is its' wake.

That woman as dangerous. She muddled his concentration which was unacceptable. He pushed her out of his mind as he continued to dodge and attack for the next thirty minutes. At that point, the bots powered down for scheduled break. The damn woman even instilled safety precautions ever since he had been sent to the hospital. He would have been infuriated if she had not also provided upgraded equipment.

Vegeta sat on the floor of the gravity machine as the gravity level slowly powered down. He reached out for the towel in the corner and wiped the sweat off of his face.

He and the blue-haired creature…Bulma... had been engaged in a mutually beneficial carnal relationship for about a month now. Every time Vegeta would tell himself he would cut it off, he found himself at her window. He found the Earthling to be addictive. She had the tongue or a viper, the body of a harlot, and the spirit of a warrior. It seemed day and night they would both fight for dominance.

Vegeta smirked when he remembered how many times he would make her admit defeat in the bedroom.

"Oh God, Vegeta. Yes! You are the greatest warrior there ever was! Just put it in already!"

He would have thought bedding her every night would have improved his concentration. But it seemed like his mind would constantly drift back to when they could repeat their sessions. Or he would intentionally seek her out to engage her in a fight.

Over twenty years trapped on a ship with Frieza. His only excitement had come from killing people. He had never had someone he could talk to like he did her. And he found himself…engaged with every interaction. The realization was bizarre. He remembered how she was on Planet Namek and how he thought of her as an air-headed waste of space. The way she drooled after that dumbshit from the Ginyuu force.

How he had been wrong about her. She had many uses.

The fact he had grown more comfortable around her was beginning to disturb him though. They had begun to…talk. About things he had never discussed with anyone before. Yea, he had shared with Kakarott on his death bed. But nothing as personal.

Vegeta remembered waking up from one of his nightmares a couple days ago, panting and looking for an enemy. The woman had been there, her sky-blue eyes shimmering with worry as her hands soothingly touched him.

"Are you okay?"

"It's nothing woman, don't touch me."

He had shrugged her hand off like it was offensive and stood up, needing to put distance in between them. She had followed him.

"It didn't seem like nothing. I've seen you have nightmares before. Are they of Frieza?"

He glared at her over his shoulder.

"I have lived terrors you could only dream of, but I am also not innocent. I have slaughtered thousands of people and tore apart planets. I am a conqueror. Do not presume me to be a helpless victim."

He had been shocked to feel her small hand on his bicep.

"I know…You forget that I was a witness to that part of you. But that was what you were trained to do. That doesn't have to be you anymore. You can be happy and replace those memories with positive ones."

He scoffed, shaking her hand off as he walked towards the window, grabbing his clothes as he went.

"It was always who I am. I am a killer. Do not think things have changed because of our trysts. You and your planet are nothing to me. I only seek greater power and prestige. That is all I care about."

And then he had flown to some deserted mountain range and blew shit up. When he had returned, the woman was nowhere to be seen. He had even intentionally tried to occupy places she normally frequented. But nothing. From what he had heard from her parent's conversations, she had been working more and staying out late.

He was annoyed at the realization that he sort of missed her. How dare she decide to run off when he needed her to service his needs!?

Vegeta stood up, feeling even more frustrated than before his work out. He decided it would be best to call it quits and go get some food and take a shower. As he exited the gravity room and began walking to the house, he felt a spike in energy that made him pause. Where was it coming from and who was giving it off? He immediately felt uneasy. Something was wrong.

He felt another surge and realized it was the woman's energy giving off in the distance. She was distressed. Before Vegeta could contemplate more of the situation, he took off flying in that direction. There was no need to question his actions since he was above common reasoning.

The more her energy escalated, the more he pumped power into his flight. He was furious and ready to kill. As he approached, he heard her familiar voice shout, "Get off of me!" And that was enough for him.

He landed a mere couple of feet away from her energy and reached out to grab a man by the throat.

"V-Vegeta!?"

He glanced briefly over at Bulma who was staring wide-eyed at him. He quickly assessed her, seeing her red coloring from her face paint smudged and as his eyes drifted down, he noticed the bruise forming on her wrist. Rage consumed him as he turned back to the man that was currently trying to pry Vegeta's fingers off of his neck, eyes wide. Vegeta felt delighted at the man's fear. He had hurt what was his. He would be eliminated. Vegeta crushed the man's wind pipes before tossing him to the side. He generated a ball of energy after the fallen man, making sure nothing would be left except ash. He smirked gleefully.

Vegeta then turned back to Bulma, taking in her frightened gaze and the way she was shaking. He found her fear to be extremely uncomfortable. She should never be afraid. She was a warrior women for God's sake. He took a step towards her and his eyebrows furrowed when she took a step back and bumped against the transportation contraption behind her.

"Y-you killed him…"

He scoffed, puffing out his chest.

"Of course I fucking did. It didn't look like you were having an amicable interaction."

Her eyes met his and the frenzied emotions flashing in their depths made him unsure of what to do next. She was safe now, what else did she need?

"H-how did you? W-why did y-"

He cut her off by grabbing her body and hoisting her over his shoulder before taking off into the sky, back towards the house.

"You do not need to ask questions woman. You can show your appreciation for me later. I ended that worthless being's life and you are safe once again. Honestly, I don't know how you weakling beings survive."

She didn't say anything the entire journey back which unwillingly concerned him. She had a big mouth and usually used it without restraint. He landed on her balcony and entered her room. Swinging her from his shoulder onto the bed. She landed with an "oof" but when she looked up at him, he was glad to see she had recovered some of her composure.

"You can't just kill people like that, Vegeta."

"He hurt you."

"W-what?" She looked at him in surprise as he gazed back at her blankly. He waved his hand at her arm, which she followed and seemed shocked by the mark there.

"Yea…I…it will go away in a couple of days…" She sighed, "He was one of the members of one of our partner organizations. He had been kind of staying close to me over the course of a couple of weeks but I didn't think anything of it. You know, I have a lot of guys try stuff on me. I never expected for him to corner me in the parking lot though… I couldn't get to my tazor and everything happened so fast…" She wiped at her eyes and he noticed the tears she was trying to hide. From her voice, it seemed like she was more frustrated than sad though. Which was something he could handle.

"He will no longer bother you."

She looked up at him in surprise before cracking a small smile and laughing lightly.

"Who would have thought Vegeta would be my rescuer? Perhaps you are prince charming after all."

He glared, turning to leave but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"It was a joke… please don't leave. I don't want to be alone tonight."

He turned back and lowered himself to the bed, her crawling so she could be next to him. Even though he knew he shouldn't be giving into her wishes, he secretly also wanted to be close to her tonight. After the event, all he wanted to do was kill some more things. He did not like the fact she said other men were looking at her in a similar fashion. Would the woman always be under attack?

Her presence next to him calmed him. So he stayed there all night with her tucked next to him, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I don't own DBZ or anything related to it.

Thank you for the reviews! They made me smile :D So, please keep them coming!

As a note about this chapter, I have been re-watching episodes to track some of the progression and how I want to go about the story. I think I'm actually going to take it beyond the three years because there is just so much character development there I'd love to delve into. How did the Vegeta of DBZ who wanted to kill everyone go from that to the one in Dragon Ball Super that powers up when Bulma is hit? Or who is more protective than Goku over his family? Vegeta in the Android and Cell saga is still kind of an asshole so I do not think he completely changes during the three years. He has a couple different sides that he will be working with over the course of this tale. But this chapter is going to be short because it is the end of the three year part, transitioning into the next phase. Don't worry, there will be more goodies on the way ;) I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!

* * *

Vegeta laid in bed with Bulma's breath lightly fanning his naked chest, the room slowly starting to light up with dawn approaching. He found his gaze drawn inexplicably to the small female curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully. How could she sleep so soundly next to a murderer? His hands were drenched in blood but she constantly encouraged him to touch her. When he would describe his past, she would listen silently. She wouldn't offer any judgement, just stare at him with those damn compassionate eyes.

She truly was flawed.

If she saw everyone this way then there was no way she would survive.

When the damn androids would arrive she would be inviting them over for tea and asking about their childhoods.

A Saiyan woman would be mistrustful of everyone. She would take what she wanted and not give a damn about anyone else. But her? She accepted strangers into her home. She offered comfort to a known killer and offered her body to him, trusting that he wouldn't hurt her. But yet, she also fought with everything she had when the time came. She was all fire yet she was also vulnerable. She could easily be killed. That thought distressed him more than he was comfortable with.

He lifted his hand and gently ran it through her blue hair. He was glad she had changed her hair-style back. He had not been sure what to think of the poof of hair on top of her head. He also hated that her hair had almost stood as tall as his.

Seeing her lying there reminded him that she was so helpless yet there were so many dangers in the world. Including the one that was quickly approaching. He had goals to accomplish which included becoming a Super Saiyan. He would never become that here. He would constantly be distracted. And he would just keep leaning into the comfort Bulma provided. He found himself craving their exchanges, more so than he enjoyed training. Which he could not accept. He couldn't settle on this planet. He wasn't the type. He had done too much. He was a natural predator. He couldn't be a domesticated pet like Kakarott. He was a warrior. She was a weakness he couldn't afford.

Which meant one thing. He had to leave. He had to get stronger. He had to defeat the androids. Then he had to defeat Kakarott. To finally prove he was the strongest and most worthy Saiyan.

Vegeta slowly moved off the bed, gently moving her so she wouldn't wake up. He had to make some preparations.

* * *

Bulma sat in her dark room, staring blankly at the object in her hand.

Vegeta was gone.

And she was pregnant.

When she had found out Vegeta had taken off during the night, she had felt her heart sink. She had underestimated her attachment to Vegeta, never thinking about the possibility that she might be in over her head.

Did she love him?

Maybe. Or at the very least, she cared about him a lot. And the fact he had snuck away hurt. He couldn't even tell her goodbye? He said he would fight the androids but what if he changed his mind? And now things were even more complicated.

Bulma had found herself throwing up constantly, unable to leave her bed for the most part after he had left. At first, she had thought it was her emotions causing her so much distress. Depression could cause all kinds of problems. But that was not her issue.

Bulma had finally decided to take a pregnancy test. And now she knew. She was pregnant with Vegeta's child….and he was nowhere to be seen.

She wanted to smack herself for letting this happen. She was usually so good with her birth control but she must have missed a couple of days. That was easy to do when a certain Saiyan was taking up much of her free time, and when he wasn't, she was reminiscing about their activities together. He clouded up her brain like no one else.

Bulma considered her options. Did she want the child? She thought about all of her adventures and current accomplishments. She had always dreamed of getting married and having children. Plus, she wasn't getting any younger. She smiled to herself when she imagined a little Vegeta. Of course, the child would gain his strength. And her brains. The child would be invincible.

And she would have no problem raising the child on her own. She had plenty of money and her parents were a good support system. Yea, she would prefer having a loyal husband to help but it wasn't required.

She could do this.

Her eyes turned towards the window, looking at the glittering stars outside.

 _Be safe, Vegeta._


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own DBZ! It took me a while to crank this out because my attention has been diverted. But the next chapters are probably going to delve into the seven years before Buu. Somehow the couple manages to fall in love. How does that happen!? We will see as my mind searches for answers. Please review!

* * *

It was the night before the androids were expected to arrive when Bulma was jerked suddenly out of her deep sleep. She blinked, seeing a shining yellow light in the darkness.

Was she dreaming?

"W-what?"

"Your savior is back."

She jerked into a sitting motion, blinking to clear her vision as she recognized that voice. After clearing her vision, she realized it was Vegeta standing in her room. And he was…Super Saiyan.

"Is…is this real?"

She heard a chuckle.

"I know it seems like a dream woman, but believe me, I am all real."

Bulma grimaced, her teeth snapping together as she once again encountered the arrogance of the Saiyan Prince.

"Forgive me for not believing it since you've been gone for over a fucking year." Bulma said, standing up so she did not feel at such a disadvantage.

"Training woman. I said I would be back."

She looked him up and down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And so, you are. Is that supposed to mean something? Do you want me to say I'm glad you came back? I'm sure we could have managed without you."

It was his turn to glare at her, his light glowing slightly brighter as he took a step towards her.

"What do you want, Vegeta? You woke me up just because you can now glow. Congratulations. You can do what everyone else can now. Hell, even Krillin seems to be glowing now days."

Bulma knew she was making the Saiyan more enraged but she didn't care. He had left her alone. He hadn't said goodbye. He didn't care for her or anyone else. And all of her pent-up rage that had been repressed now came bursting to the surface.

"What do I want?" His voice dipped dangerously low and she had to force herself from moving away as he kept moving towards her. She looked up at him as he came to stand in front of her. She conjured all of her rage as she straightened her spine and stood her ground.

"I want…" He leant down until his mouth was right beside her ear. She couldn't help the shiver that went through her body as his breath fanned her ear.

"I want my woman to send her warrior off to battle thoroughly satisfied."

She gasped, her eyes widened as his words penetrated her brain. She had not expected that. Bulma pushed at his chest, stumbling backwards. He followed her until her legs hit the back of the bed.

"W-what!? You can't be serious! I am not just here for you to take whenever you please!"

An arm came around her and pulled her against his unyielding body. He powered down to where she could only see his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Say what you like woman, but I know you missed me."

And then her lips were being covered by his in a passionate kiss. Bulma resisted at first. She was still pissed off at how entitled and arrogant he was. How could he just leave after everything and then reappear like nothing had happened!? She had spent a large amount of time going through Vegeta withdrawal and getting over the bastard. She was fine. She didn't need him back in her life.

But the way his hands explored her body…the way he dominated her, his powerful muscles holding her securely against him. He could easily break her yet he held her with a type of gentleness. The feeling was so addicting.

Unwillingly, Bulma could feel her body responding and heating up.

Hell, she might die tomorrow. Would it hurt that much to just give in and ignore all the rage she felt? Wasn't there a quote that said to "live in the moment"?

Bulma moaned, returning the kiss as her hands began to tear at his armor. He responded in kind, ripping clothes off her like they were nothing.

They were soon on the bed, Vegeta's head in between her thighs, making her soar to new heights.

"Fuck, Vegeta!"

"Cum for me woman!"

Bulma screamed, her body spasming as she had her first orgasm of the night. In the next second, she was pushed against the wall and released a loud moan as Vegeta slid easily into her. She clawed at his back as he pounded into her. She clutched at his back, her nails digging into the skin as she held on for dear life. She was lost to the sensations and all she could think about was Vegeta fucking her into oblivion.

She cried out as she came again, barely having time to recover before she was on all fours on the bed, Vegeta entering her from behind and continuing his assault.

The entire night was a blur. Bulma lost track of how many times she climaxed as Vegeta took her over and over again. It was as if they were trying to make up for lost time. A year's worth of sex in one night. She didn't know how long they were going at it before they both passed out in a sweaty mess.

A sleep that was promptly disturbed by the familiar cry that Bulma had become so accustomed to.

But a certain other person had not.

"What in the blazing- what is that sound, woman!?"

Bulma groaned, automatically pulling herself out of bed. She moved, used to this routine, as she pulled on a robe that was hanging on a hook. She was not, however, accustomed to being plowed by a Saiyan repeatedly in one night. Bulma cursed as she forced her legs to move, her entire body feeling sore as she moved to the door.

When she heard Vegeta start to grumble again about the noise, she waved an annoyed hand at him.

"Shush."

She left the room before she heard his angry reply. Bulma made her way as quickly as possible to the nursery. She smiled tiredly down at Trunks as she lifted him into her arms and gently rocked him.

"Shhh, it's okay. No fears, mama's here." Bulma started to sing lightly some of the songs that she knew Trunks responded to. It only took about five minutes and he was lulled back to sleep and Bulma smiled lovingly down at her little child. He was still so small yet he was developing so fast. And she would do anything to protect him.

Bulma placed him back in the crib, pulling some blankets up to cover him. When she turned around, she had to stifle her yelp of surprise as she saw Vegeta standing there, looking intently at the crib.

This was the first time he was finding out he had a child.

What would he say?

He seemed to be deep in thought, his eyebrows scrunched down in a way that would have made her laugh if she wasn't so nervous.

And then, he turned and left as silently as he entered.

Did he not have anything to say?

Did he even care?

Bulma sighed, taking one final look at Trunks before going back to bed.

Vegeta was gone.

Bulma silenced the ache in her heart before it could start, laying down in her empty bed and forcing herself to get some sleep.

* * *

Bulma was never one to become dependent on anyone else. She did not need to chase after anyone. Even when her and Yamcha were together and he had flirted with every attractive female that would pass by, she held strong to her self-respect. She had loved him. But she did not make a fool out of herself trying to make him want her. Bulma did not bend to anyone else.

And especially not a homicidal Saiyan who had killed her friends at one point.

Oh God, what was wrong with her?

She had offered her home up to a man who was, in many ways, an evil creature. He had come to Earth to destroy it and felt no remorse when he had caused so much pain and suffering. And now? He had gained what he wanted. So, had he just come back so he could try to kill Goku? Was his pride that large and his heart that small?

She didn't expect him to respond well to having a child but she still expected him to respond in some way. And then, when her spacecraft had blown up, causing her and Trunks to fall to their probable deaths, he had not moved an inch. He had not cared if they died. He couldn't care less. But that did not matter because she was Bulma fucking Briefs. She was a woman who had more money than the president and could bend any man to her will. She was a genius and created technology that benefited millions of people. She had friends and family that cared about her greatly. And she now had a son that she could see would develop into an amazing young man.

Bulma smiled as she thought about the adult version of her son. He looked so much like his father yet it seemed he had a gentleness about him. Obviously, he had turned out fine without Vegeta being involved. Which meant she was going to be a-okay.

Bulma smiled as she flew her aircraft towards Kami's look out. She had just finished spinning her aircraft to entertain Trunks who had been giggling away. She mentally high-fived herself, thinking how great of a mother she was.

She knew the crew was currently training, increasing their strength to go back after the androids and Cell. In her mind, she knew they would bring them down. With the way they trained and constantly got stronger, there was no way they could lose. Bulma glanced at the package in the back. She hated standing idly by while everyone else was doing something so she had created new uniforms for the fellas. Which included Vegeta. Even though she was determined to get him out of her life, she decided it wouldn't hurt to also make him a uniform. He was fighting the same enemies.

Bulma parked her aircraft on the top of the look-out, finding herself amazed. She had no idea how their lives had become so insane that they regularly hung out on top of a heavenly platform in the sky.

Apparently, she had arrived just in time as she saw a familiar group walk out from the only building.

"There you are!" She called, smiling in greeting at her friends.

"Bulma!? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Krillin told me where you guys were all hiding out. I hope that's okay."

Gohan ran up to her, immediately reaching out for the child in her arms.

"Hiya, Trunks!"

Bulma turned and something caught her eye.

She gasped, running closer to the older Trunks.

"Older Trunks! Wow, I barely recognized you! What's with the hair!?"

"Oh, well…"

She walked closer, reaching out to touch it.

"I don't remember it being this long before. Is that a wig? You seem taller too."

"There's this special room in the lookout. It compresses time and basically you can squeeze a whole year into a single day."

She found the reality of the time chamber to be fascinating. What kind of magic kept time from moving so long? Was it a different dimension? Bulma found herself itching to study the chamber.

Could she replicate it?

"Oh…"

"So, dad and I have just been in there training."

It was then that Bulma noticed Vegeta scowling in the distance. She looked over Trunk's shoulder to observe the arrogant Saiyan prince.

"But you don't look that different Vegeta. Why isn't your hair all shaggy too?"

Vegeta seemed surprised at the question but answered nonetheless.

"A pure Saiyan's hair does not get shaggy, it maintains the same shape since the day he is born."

"Huh, I never noticed." Goku absentmindedly said, scratching the back of his head.

Bulma looked at her childhood friend with exasperation. How could be so unaware? She still remembered when he had explored her body, looking for a penis. Even though he had grown as an adult, she felt like he still had a lot to learn. She wondered how Chichi dealt with him.

"Ah, I was too busy training for stuff like that."

"So oblivious…"  
"I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to talk about Kakarott's hair. Now why are you here woman? Get on with it!"

Bulma didn't pay much attention to Vegeta, choosing to ignore his angry outburst. He had a thing about acting like he had a stick up his butt all the time. She looked skyward before her reason for being there quickly came back to her.

"Oh, yea, right! I almost forgot! Vegeta asked me to make him a new battle suite a while back and it turned out so well that I decided to go ahead and make one for everyone."

She took out the capsule from her pocket and tossed it. The capsule quickly expanded, revealing a box with multiple uniforms inside.

She grinned to herself when she watched the guys hurriedly put on the clothes, complimenting the material. She was amazing, wasn't she? She had been able to replicate Vegeta's suit relatively easy after he had allowed her to inspect it. Bulma remembered the way Vegeta had looked pleasantly surprised when she had shown him the replicas of his Saiyan armor. He had been able to quickly mask it but she had still caught it.

It wasn't long before Vegeta was blasting off to meet Cell and Bulma sighed to herself. If he didn't soon, she was pretty sure he would end up killing himself. She ignored the way that thought made her uncomfortable. She hoped he would survive this…. She hoped everyone would survive this. Bulma turned towards her futuristic son and wished him well. She clutched her baby to her chest as she watched him fly off after his father. Was this what ChiChi had to go through? Would she also always be wondering if her loved ones would come back to her safely?

Those thoughts wouldn't help right now.

She needed to have faith.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I don't own DBZ or Vegeta, no matter how much I wish I could... *leaves out Saiyan kibble*

Thank you for the words of encouragement! They really make my day :D So please keep them coming!

* * *

It was evening. The sun was beginning to set, a mix of colors staining the sky as the sun steadily lowered towards the horizon. There was also a light breeze that gently shook the trees around the complex. To anyone looking at the scene, they would view it as peaceful. A piece of beauty that was the result of a world that had been saved. But to the two beings who were currently standing across from each other, it was anything but.

Vegeta stared intently at Bulma, his arms crossed firmly across his chest. Bulma stared right back at him with a similar stance. The air around the two was explosive even though neither had spoken.

Vegeta found himself feeling oddly unsure of the situation. He had flown back to the Capsule house after their victory over Cell. He had felt triumphant and was ready to be worshipped as an almighty warrior who had saved their pitiful planet. So he had flown to the only house he knew of. The only place he had felt relatively accepted. Only to encounter the complete opposite. While the older Trunks had been greeted with tears and happiness, he had been met with a glare.

Trunks had hurriedly gotten out of the situation when the blue fireball had told him to go in the house. That had probably been about fifteen minutes ago. And the damn woman had not said a damn word. She only stood there with a scowl that was almost as impressive as his own.

Vegeta found himself becoming annoyed at this little display. They were safe. What did the woman have to be angry about? He needed her to just let him rest after his fight and then they could engage in some well-deserved fucking.

He grinned at the thought which apparently was enough to trigger something in the woman since she let out a long sigh. Her hand moved to prop on her hip as she gave him a pointed look.

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?"

"I would think it obvious. Aren't you the one who always loves to comment on my stench, yet here you are, standing in the way of my hygiene."

She shook her head, her eyes closing as a vein popped out in her forehead. A very unattractive vein.

"This is not your house, Vegeta. You can't just come and go as you wish."

His eyebrows furrowed, wondering at the change in the woman. She had been all too ready to offer him a place to stay after Namek. And now she wanted to talk about personal property?

Even though Vegeta felt annoyed by her sudden change, he also felt a pinch of something else. He didn't have a home to go to. His home was gone. He had once been a prince of an entire planet, an entire race of people. And now he was homeless.

He had come back to the house because it had not only been familiar territory but he also found himself warming to the idea of being a father. After he had viewed his older son in action, he couldn't help but feel a measure of pride in the boy. But could he ever doubt his son to be anything else? He had come from his genes. But he was also half-human. Which meant he needed to make sure the boy grew into an impressive warrior that would soar above the capabilities of Kakarott's boy.

He was the prince of his kind which meant all of his offspring would need to live up to the name.

This was not how he would have dreamed his kind would regain their strength but he would be damned if the Saiyan race would die off.

He clenched his teeth, unsure of how to proceed with the woman. He would not grovel at anyone's feet. He would much rather live in the forest than lower himself to begging anyone for shelter.

"I just saved your puny planet. You could be more grateful. But then again, you never did have manners."

He loved to see that fire light up her eyes. The way her chest would begin to heave with suppressed rage. He felt his cock harden at the thought of an upcoming battle.

"Actually, it wasn't just you, Vegeta. I know you can't see beyond yourself though. Maybe in your version, you somehow conquered every foe while everyone else cheered you on from the side lines. Honestly, I think your hair may be dark because your head has been shoved up your own ass for too long."

He glared, his fists balling at his sides as he began to stride towards her. He stopped suddenly when her hand came up towards him, more out of surprise than anything.

"Hold up there, big guy. Once again, I'm going to ask you. Why are you here?"

Vegeta continued to glare at her, unsure of what to say. He would never admit that he had nowhere else to go. Or that he secretly longed for someone to congratulate him on his battle prowess. What was the point of fighting if no one acknowledged his strength? Vegeta considered all of his options before answering with an acceptable, honest response.

"I am here to help raise the boy."

Those blue eyes studied him like he was a specimen underneath a microscope. Vegeta could practically see the wheels turning in her head yet her expression revealed nothing. Which was odd for the woman since she usually wore everything on her face so openly.

He watched her hand lower to her side and her body turn slightly.

"Fine. You may stay here. You are Trunk's father even though it seemed I did an amazing job even without you in the picture. I don't want to hear any complaining though. I enjoyed the silence of these past months without you barking at me constantly."

He started to follow her, his attention getting diverted by the way her ass swung in her tight pants. Vegeta was reminded of their last night together and found he was ready to repeat it. Wasn't that the reward a warrior was supposed to get once he returned home?

Vegeta forced his eyes upward when the woman stopped suddenly, her head turning to pin him in her icy gaze.

"I won't have Trunks getting attached to you just to have you leave again. If you stay, you stay forever. Got that?"

He said nothing as she continued to walk and he followed her. He did not know what to say. He had no idea where he would be in the future but right now his honor demanded that he train his offspring. He would accept nothing less.

Now if they could pummel Kakarott's brood together, that would be even better…

* * *

Bulma sat across from her baby, feeding him spoons of carrots as he giggled and shook his arms every so often. She smiled, cooing to him as she lured him into eating each bite.

"Woman, you are being too soft. You will refrain from making all those ridiculous sounds with your mouth."

And just as she had done a thousand times before, she openly ignored Vegeta and continued what she was doing. Even though he was living in her house, she didn't give him the time of day. Bulma was going to stick to her resolution.

However, even though she did not want him in her life anymore, that did not mean she was heartless. She knew he had nowhere else to go. She also found she wanted Trunks to know his father. Although the older version of him seemed to be developmentally fine, he still had a longing to know his father. Bulma had not been blind to the way Trunks had looked at his father. Her heart clenched as she thought of all the horrors her son had to see. Her future self had saved her son but at what cost? He lived in a world that was destroyed. But hopefully now that he had the strength, he would be able to defeat the androids and make a happier life for himself.

Bulma smiled warmly at Trunks, knowing deep within her heart that she would do everything possible to make sure he had a happy life. Would he fight when he got older? Probably. But she would try to shield him from as much pain as possible.

Bulma felt the agitated aura next to her and forced herself to keep a straight face. She knew ignoring him drove him crazy. Vegeta had tried to rouse an argument out of her ever since he had moved in a couple weeks ago. But she had met his arrogance with silence. Which only served to stir him up more.

The other thing that she knew contributed to his foul mood was the fact she had begun to lock her door and windows. She knew that because she had heard Vegeta curse one night outside of her door.

Had he thought he could use her at his whim?

Apparently, he underestimated her will power.

She was an extraordinary woman and deserved someone who loved her. Not someone who was power-hungry and would leave her to die if it meant he could get to something better.

"Woman, I know you can hear me. Unless your old age is starting to affect your hearing."

She tensed but let out a slow breath as she wiped Trunk's mouth.

"Come on, Trunks. Let's go to the park and we can put you in your favorite swing!"

Bulma made sure to lay the baby talk on thick as she picked Trunks up and walked out of the kitchen with him, not sparing Vegeta a single glance.

Bulma secured Trunks in the stroller as she began to collect her bag that contained everything a mother could ever need. She bent down, lightly applying some sunscreen to Trunks as he sputtered and tried to push her away.

"Come on Trunks, hold still…almost there… Okay!" She straightened, smiling widely as she put the sunscreen away and moved to start pushing the stroller. Bulma would often take Trunks to different places, most frequently the park. Even though she was a busy woman with her inventions and trying to run a business, she also wanted to be a good mother. She wanted to make sure that Trunks got to experience everything in life. While she enjoyed the break, she also knew it had put an additional red mark on her career.

When you were surrounded with sexist assholes, having a baby only added to the reasons why they felt justified in stereotyping you.

She had made an appearance once or twice a month just to make sure things were moving smoothly and she wasn't left behind. But mostly, she worked from the comfort of her home and her father had begun to make more appearances in the office. She was fine with the current arrangement. But that could change once Trunks started to get older. Also, if Vegeta started to take over more roles…Currently he just followed her around the house and complained. Well, of course he also trained. She enjoyed those times more because it meant he was away from her.

There was one day she had noticed him scowling at Trunks and demanding him to walk. She had been aghast until she noticed the child trying to pull himself to his feet. Did the child naturally want to meet his father's expectations? Or was it a Saiyan thing? She wondered if she should ask ChiChi some questions…

Bulma looked at the sky thoughtfully, considering the reality that her son was half alien. Even though he appeared human, he still had different DNA. Which meant she could not raise him the same as a human… Though Goku seemed to turn out fine.

Bulma was forced to stop suddenly when a body stepped directly in front of the stroller.

"Oh, what a cutie, and a hot mother to boot! I bet the child is proud to have a MILF such as yourself."

Bulma stared surprised at the young looking, scruffy man. As his words registered, she took a quick observation of his person. She saw that his hand was playing with something in his jacket pocket. A gun? A knife? Her eyes returned to his face that was currently leering at her, a couple of his teeth being vacant from his smiling mouth.

She was used to this. Many people knew who she was and also knew she had a ton of money. Which meant some would target her for that very reason. A young, frail woman with a baby, alone. What could possible by an easier target? Since it was in the middle of the day, not many people were out and about, especially in her neighborhood. He assumed it was perfect. Had he been watching her, waiting for his opportune moment?

She stepped around the stroller and moved closer to the man, effectively placing herself in between Trunks and the sketchy person. He smirked as he took her movement as surrender.

"Now look here, sweetness, all I need is whatever you have in that wallet of yours and any other valuables you have on you. I'd hate to hurt such a pretty, young thing like yourself or that cute baby of yours, so just hand it over and everyone will be happy."

Bulma did not like people threatening her or her child. She did not like it at all.

"Here's some advice I'll give to you. I would go back to where you came from and forget about my existence. If you are down on your luck-" Bulma noticed the sores and bruises on his arms. "There are some places you can go. One is the Lighthouse. It is about a quarter mile down this street on the right.

The man laughed, pulling out a knife from his pocket.

"You lil bitch. Don't say I didn't warn you! You could have made this easy but I don't mind a bit of a fight!"

Bulma moved before he could finish his sentence, pulling out a mini baton from the side of her belt and struck out, hitting the man in the side. The electricity immediately moved from the baton to the man, leaving him shaking, his eyes open in shock, as the voltage coursed through his body. Bulma pushed the man with the baton, watching with cold eyes as he fell to the ground, his body twitching as he faded into unconsciousness.

Bulma wiped off her baton, putting it back into its' hidden spot on her hip before turning back to the stroller, cooing gently to her child before she began pushing the stroller forward again. She began to hum happily as she passed the immobile body on the ground.

As she continued down the street, she didn't notice the shocked Vegeta who was currently running his gloved fingers through his hair. He had been ready to burst in and save the woman only to see her take down the target herself. She had apparently developed ways to protect herself. And he found himself feeling bereft. His duty was to protect his kin yet he was not even given that responsibility.

What the fuck was he supposed to do?

He found himself watching Bulma's ass as she sauntered down the street, his groin tightening instantly. He groaned to himself, cursing every deity in existence.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you again to the reviews! I've felt in such a writer mood lately which is why these updates have been coming sooner. I have been in love with the Vegeta and Bulma pairing and find myself wanting to delve deeper into that vault of "what if?" Please continue to let me know what you think and review! You will get to see a lot more of the development among Vegeta and Bulma which I thoroughly enjoy writing. Oh, also, I do not own DBZ! Enjoy!

* * *

Vegeta was currently doing push-ups in the gravity room. He told himself he constantly trained so he could be prepared for the next foe. That he needed to be stronger. But realistically, he trained constantly because he had a lot of frustration and nothing else to do.

When he had first come to Earth, he had found himself in a pattern he had quickly gotten accustomed to. He would try new foods, prepare his body to conquer his rival, and engage in routine verbal banter with the Earth woman. At the time, he had just accepted it as an entertaining part of life that would soon be over. And when he found he became too distracted by the blue-haired harpy, he went to space. A place where he trained constantly without any interruptions… something that he used to enjoy but this time had been different… He had found himself to be almost lonely.

He was getting soft.

Vegeta scoffed, refusing the thought as quickly as it came. There was no part of himself that was soft.

He would have never considered himself to be the family type. He had not been close to his father and his mother died early on. He had watched his entire people die and been raised to be a weapon. He never had the chance to develop meaningful relationships with anyone else. While he had been under Frieza, he had one mission. That was to conquer planets while he secretly plotted overthrowing his captor. Those unfortunate souls who developed feelings for another creature… Freiza would take great pleasure in torturing the object of affection, if only to watch the two of them break. He shuddered to think of it.

He now had kin. He had a son. Vegeta remembered how he felt when his futuristic son had been shot down by Cell. The type of rage and agony he had felt. He had to admit to himself now that he had something to protect. Which was even more problematic because the boy was so young and fragile at the current time. He would need to start training him as soon as possible. Vegeta had no doubt there would be more enemies in the future and he would be damned if his flesh and blood would be part of the body count.

What did this all mean for his existence and identity?

Currently, he knew he needed to be there for his son. He also reluctantly had to admit to himself that he missed being closer to the woman. Before he had left for space, he had taken pleasure in the comfort she provided. It had been…nice to wake up next to her. To have someone to talk to. To have someone to attend to his needs and look at him with something other than fear or disgust.

And now she ignored him which drove him fucking crazy. No one ignored the Saiyan prince. Vegeta scowled as he rose to his feet, lifting a hand to send a concentrated energy ball at one of the panels. The panel exploded in a burst of smoke and Vegeta grinned. He had a plan.

* * *

Bulma sat at her desk, deep in thought as she examined a blueprint for a tank that would have better firing capabilities. The military was at it again. They would routinely ask Capsule Corporation to develop weapons for them, anything from nuclear technology to guns. Bulma didn't like the business and had a hard time imagining developing something that would cause the loss of lives.

Yes, she understood the value of protecting those you love, even at the cost of another. Now that she was a mother, she could completely understand the feeling. But in mass scale? Who was to know whether or not a person was the "bad guy" when hundreds of people were being mowed down at once?

"Woman!"

Bulma jumped, not expecting the bark of a familiar voice. She sighed, spinning her chair to face the Saiyan as he entered her lab. Perhaps she had been too lucky with the silence as of late. She knew eventually he would be demanding things from her again.

"What is it, Vegeta?" She asked tiredly, not moving from her seat as he came to stand barely a foot away.

"The gravity machine is broken."

She sighed, "I am guessing it's your fault it's broken. Why do you continue to train so hard when there's nothing to fight? Haven't you ever heard of a vacation?"

Bulma gasped as Vegeta's face ended up being dangerously close to hers. It had been a while since she had seen him so up close. Those damn eyes… They held her captive in their dark depths.

She always did love his eyes…

"Do you have a suggestion?"

The way he purred the question had some parts awakening that she would rather not stir.

"H-have you tried painting?"

She silently cursed herself for stuttering, hating how he was affecting her so much. It was just what he wanted.

His eyes never turned away from her face, his arms unraveling from his chest to rest on the chair, his body caging her in.

"I can think of something better."

Bulma jumped out of her chair, causing it to fall over in her haste to get away. She hated the smirk on Vegeta's face as she moved to put the desk in between them.

"Well then you should go do that. Somewhere else. Away from me."

"Oh, but how would I do that when it involves you?"

"That doesn't mean I automatically get involved! I have choices, you know!"

"I am positive this is something you will enjoy as well."

He stalked her around the desk, grinning in excitement as she continued to circle around it. Little did she know, she was appealing to his predatory side. He felt a spark of excitement go through his body. All he wanted to do was get her on the floor and rut until neither one of them could stand.

"Vegeta, stop it!" She yelped as he batted away the desk so they had nothing in between them. Even though Bulma didn't want to go back down this path, she couldn't help the rush of excitement she felt. He was eyeing her like a fresh piece of meat. And damn if she didn't find him sexy.

She watched Vegeta raise his head, his eyes momentarily closing as he took a big inhale of air.

What was he doing? She wondered, momentarily stopping her retreat. Her eyes widened when his opened as she saw the stark heat and desire there.

Oh God, he was smelling _her._

He moved towards her with a new purpose and she allowed him to back her up against the wall. She looked up at him helplessly as he trapped her against the wall.

"It seems someone is lying when they say they want nothing to do with me."

He smirked, one of his hands slowly smoothing down her body, moving towards the waistband of her pants. She could only look up at him helplessly as his hand slipped below the top of her pants and his finger dipped inside of her. She whimpered at his look of triumph. She almost melted when he removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth, sucking lightly at his finger while staring at her intently.

Fuck, how was she supposed to resist him when he acted like that?

He chuckled darkly as she leaned into him, her body slowly submitting to him.

It was then that the most hideous sound interrupted them.

"Bulma, dear! I just baked cookies! You should take a break and come eat some of these with me! If I get fat from sugar, your father may leave me!" The giggle at the end set his teeth on edge. He found his mood turning even more murderous when his prey ducked underneath his arm and quickly moved to safety.

"I'll work on the machine later, Vegeta."

He could tell she was shaken but she pretended everything was normal as she hurriedly escaped to her mother, leaving Vegeta unsatisfied and pissed off to hell and back.

He had been so close.

* * *

Bulma was in the kitchen talking to her mother about vacation plans while Vegeta sat in the corner, eating a variety of dishes. While he was being silent at the current time, Bulma could still feel the heat of his gaze every now and then. He had also taken to following her around. Every time she turned around it seemed like he was there. Sometimes he would try to talk to her and other times she would just feel his heated gaze as she went about her chores.

She very much felt like prey being stalked by a predator.

And she did not like it.

"So, you already got the hotel?"

"Oh yes! It is the most darling of traditional inns. You know the ones where they serve you a five-course meal? I don't know what I'm going to do though! I am so used to preparing the food, I'm not sure if I can be served."

Bulma smiled at her mother who was always so blissfully cheerful. Bulma had to wonder what her life would be like if she took after more of her mother. She wouldn't be as afraid of the world ending, probably wouldn't have gotten together with a homicidal alien, and most definitely would have a simpler life. Bulma imagined herself as a housewife and had to stop herself from laughing. That image just did not fit her. She glanced at Vegeta from the corner of her eye and decided she wouldn't change herself or her circumstances. Adventure came with heart-ache but it made life interesting.

"You should come, darling! Some sun would do you good!"

Bulma winced, knowing she probably looked less than at full capacity. She knew she was working too hard and trying to balance a million things but it provided a good distraction for her. Especially since a certain Saiyan seemed determined to get in her pants.

"Don't worry about me, mom. I will make sure to take care of myself."

Her mother nodded happily, taking a doughnut out of its' container and popping it into her mouth. Her parents would be leaving in a couple of days for about a week. They would take routine vacations which she appreciated for multiple reasons. It not only kept their relationship strong but it also gave her time away from parental forces. Not that she didn't love them but she liked her alone time too. Well…the most she could get.

She was also planning on going into the office more to handle some new developments which meant she may have to get a baby sitter. She doubted Vegeta would do very good at taking care of a baby.

Bulma also needed to visit ChiChi. The woman had called her repeatedly since the death of her husband and now things had gotten worse since she realized she was pregnant. Bulma's heart clenched, understanding partly how it felt to be pregnant without the father near. She knew the woman probably felt terrified. The fact they lived so far away didn't make anything better. She had tried multiple times to give ChiChi money to help out but the other woman had been stubborn.

Bulma found her gaze drifting once back over to Vegeta. She felt the side of her mouth quirk up as she noticed he was staring intently at a jar of pickles in front of him. She watched as he picked one out of the jar and hesitantly sniffed it, his nose crinkling up instantly. Bulma wanted to laugh but knew that would expose herself.

She remembered when Vegeta had first arrived on this planet and she had to explain to him what everything was. He literally was a creature from another planet which meant he was completely out of his comfort zone. She knew he had visited other planets but he had never had to adapt like he did on Earth. The biggest amusement to her had been introducing him to new foods. She remembered how he had thrown a waffle across the room because he said it offended his finer senses. She had been furious at the time but now the thought was amusing.

She had hooked the Saiyan prince onto coffee though. He now took great strides to have a couple cups of coffee throughout the day. Who would have thought?  
It seemed that the Saiyan preferred more stark flavors, choosing dark coffee, red meats, and salty snacks. He also particularly like cheeses, especially those of the smelly variety.

Bulma smiled to herself as she thought of how she had opened up the fridge one day and stared, aghast, at the empty inside. She had yelled at him until she turned blue in the face. More so because he had eaten the sweat and sour chicken she had been saving for herself. Although he had acted like he had been offended at her behavior, she noticed he was a lot more hesitant with what he chose to eat.

In some ways, he had become more considerate.

Well…. to the most of his capabilities.

Bulma stood up, telling her mother she was going to bed before she began to head towards her room. Tonight, she felt like sitting on her balcony and having a cigarette. So that is just what she did. When she got to her room, she immediately went onto her balcony, pulled out her chair, laid back, and lit up.

She immediately felt a calmness wash over her as she closed her eyes, basking in the moonlight. These were the nights she desperately craved. Time to relax and think.

She took another long drag, letting the smoke out slowly. Of course, she didn't smoke on the regular, only on special occasions. She needed her health so she could watch Trunks grow up. The world would also be lost without her. She grinned to herself.

"Woman, do you always make odd expressions when you are alone?"

Bulma's eyes snapped open as she sat up, feeling her heart race as her startled eyes rested on Vegeta. She scowled when she noticed his relaxed stance as he leaned back against the railing, the wind lightly blowing his spiky hair.

"Do you sneak around to scare the shit out of me on purpose?"

His mouth twitched into a type of amused grin.

"I assure you woman, making you shit yourself is not on my high priority list."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back into her chair once again.

"Is there a reason you are disturbing me? You do realize this isn't your room, right?"

He shrugged, moving away from the balcony's edge to sit in the chair next to her. Bulma was surprised when Vegeta got comfortable, his hands moving behind his head to cushion his head. She almost expected him to kick off his shoes.

"I decided I like it better over here."

She eyed him suspiciously. Was he trying to bug her? Or perhaps he was looking for an opportunity to get into her pants? Either way, she didn't trust him.

Bulma turned her head away to look back at the sky, her hand lifting the cigarette to her lips once again.

"Do you insist on inhaling that poison? It smells rancid."

"If you don't like it, you can always go somewhere else." She answered back easily.

They sat there silently together, watching the stars in the sky. It was almost…peaceful. And Bulma found herself becoming comfortable in Vegeta's presence. Once her cigarette was low, she put it out before crossing her arms across her chest.

"So, Vegeta. Now that you have helped defeat the androids, what is your next goal? You keep training, but for what purpose?"

"A true warrior never stops training. There may be a stronger enemy out there, just waiting to attack."  
She accepted the answer with a small nod, her eyes never leaving the dark sky.

"So, you live to fight…"

"What else is there?"

Bulma was quiet for a minute, finding herself thoughtfully considering his answer. To him, fighting was his life. In many ways, Goku was the same.

"Is that because of how you were raised or is that a Saiyan thing?"

She heard him scoff, "It is both. I know it is hard to understand for someone who has lived among the weak. You have been sheltered from the hardships of the galaxy."

"I guess I would have to agree with you there."

Bulma wondered how many planets had life on them and how many were vastly different from Earth. Yea, they had their wars but it wasn't anything like the conquering of entire worlds.

"Did you conquer many worlds?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To expand my territory."

"For what reason?"

"To become more powerful."

"But, why?"

"Woman, why do you ask so many foolish questions!?"

"Well, it seems to me, and I may be wrong, that if you are constantly conquering other planets for power then that would be a hard undertaking for little benefit. Yea, you could enslave races and take their resources. But what do you go home to and the end of the day? You would just be looking for another planet to overrun and it would just repeat itself. It feels like it would be an unfulfilling existence."

Bulma didn't notice as Vegeta tensed next to her, his expression turning into one of great concentration.

"But that is coming from someone who has been born and raised on Earth. I don't know how it is on other planets, I just know I wouldn't be able to find meaning in that way of living. You told me once that Saiyans don't pair for life, which is well and good, but it just seems like it would be lonely. Yea, some say a partner can be boring but some may say it is the greatest excitement life can provide. A person to face life's challenges with and who can make you laugh and smile."

Vegeta looked at the puzzling woman, not sure of how to answer her. Her and the way she lived was so vastly different to everything he had been surrounded by growing up.

"Your…way…is alien to me. I grew up in Frieza's ship. I had been taught at an early age that strength was the only certainty in life. That it was the only way to earn your existence. While you talk about love and laughter, those things were the same that got you killed. While you were dreaming of a love partner, I was dreaming of being fed after being starved for weeks. While you were going to parties, I was being tortured for hours until I felt like my skin would fall off. While you dreamed of peace, I dreamed of tearing apart my enemies limb by limb."

Bulma looked at him then, their eyes clashing. Vegeta was already sitting up, his legs on the ground and his body facing her. Bulma slowly pushed herself up as well, never breaking eye contact. She slowly slid her legs off the side of the chair so she could lean close to Vegeta. He didn't move as her hand rose and touched his face.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I wish I could have torn apart the people who had done that to you. They deserved to suffer."

Somehow Bulma had known the right thing to say. Vegeta's eyes burned with intensity, his hand capturing hers in a firm but gentle grasp.

They stayed like that for a while, silently communicating to each other before Bulma gently pulled her hand away, slipping through Vegeta's grasp easily. He watched her as she walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. And he couldn't help but wish he could follow her.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I do not own DBZ.

Thank you for the reviews! I actually would like to reply to a couple of them.

I am so glad many of you are enjoying the story! Thank you to those who keep encouraging me and telling me your opinion of the new chapters :D

One comment I got was that the story could be rushed at times which I see as well. There are times it happens because of my limited time and others it is because I get over-excited with getting to a certain part haha.

Also, my Vegeta development is something that I have been struggling with. As you mentioned, I believe Bulma would get to see a side of Vegeta that no one else would see. I am doing my best to keep in character while also delving into his development. It has been difficult though. Such as, what does Vegeta like? What would he think? This chapter tries to go more into that. This is also a longer one so yay! Please continue to review and let me know what you think. It does help me a great deal.

* * *

Bulma smiled at ChiChi, drawing her into a hug. The other woman readily accepted, squeezing Bulma.

"Hey ChiChi, it looks like you have been taking good care of the place. You were always much better at managing a house than me. If I were in your position, I'd have clothes thrown everywhere and my yard would look like a tornado hit it."

ChiChi laughed lightly as she pulled away, dabbing at the tears that had begun to trickle out of her eyes.

"I would deny it but I've seen your room."

The two women laughed together before Bulma was ushered into ChiChi's home. Always the proper hostess, ChiChi quickly began making some tea and put out some snacks for the two of them. Bulma sat down in the offered chair and picked up a carrot stick. ChiChi had her stock of sweets hidden away, but in public, it was all healthy food. It was all meant for Gohan and to instill good habits in him early on.

Bulma looked at ChiChi fondly who was running around the kitchen. The woman was an excellent mother and cared about her son more than anyone. Even though she could be strict, everything she did was to protect her son. Unfortunately, she had married a warrior which also meant her son followed in his footsteps. The normal life she dreamed of would never come to be.

But what else could she have expected when their whole marriage was based off the results of a tournament?

"Where's Gohan?"

"Oh, he's studying! Did you know he got on the honor role again this year!?"

Bulma smiled and was about to respond when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned slightly to see what looked like Gohan outside, moving slowly as if he was afraid to make much noise. Bulma stifled a laugh as she turned back towards ChiChi, accepting the tea that was handed to her.

"That's amazing Chichi, but I would expect nothing less!"

She knew the poor boy got tired of being inside and had a natural desire to explore. Perhaps he had been taught it? He had been a completely normal boy until Piccolo began beating the crap out of him…Bulma decided she wouldn't let the Namekian babysit.

"So, how has everything been going?"

ChiChi took a long sip of her tea, closing her eyes briefly. When they reopened, Bulma's heart clenched at the look of sorrow there.

"I am doing fine. It has been hard…. I get lonely without Goku and I worry about Gohan. It has been hard on him as well. And then trying to figure out how to make ends meet, especially with the baby coming…"

"Have you been handling the pregnancy well?"

ChiChi shrugged, "More or less. I haven't gotten as sick in this one as the last one. And the little guy hasn't started kicking the crap out of me yet."

Bulma laughed, reminiscing about her own pregnancy. It has been difficult. She had been constantly sick and in pain. Trunks had started kicking her early on, and with his super-human strength, she had thought he would kill her multiple times. She couldn't imagine doing that multiple times.

"Has the hovercar still been working?"

ChiChi nodded, "I am able to use it to get to town sometimes but it is a far drive. I don't mind all of it, I just miss Goku."

Bulma placed her hand on the back of ChiChi's back.

"I'm sorry Chichi. I know it must be hard on you. Please let me help out. It will make me feel better to be able to do something. If not, I will be worrying every day about you."

ChiChi shook her head, "You know I can't accept that…"

"You'd be doing me a favor ChiChi. Who would I be if I let my friends live with a stress I could easily help them avoid? Me and Goku grew up together. I couldn't live with myself if I walked away knowing I could do nothing to help. Besides, I may need you for baby-sitting in the future."

ChiChi seemed hesitant but was not offering any more protests. Which meant Bulma pulled out a purse she had filled with cash and pushed it towards the other woman.

"Accept this or I won't be able to sleep at night. And you know I already have enough worries with Vegeta grouching around the house."

ChiChi cracked a smile then and accepted the purse.

"Thank you very much Bulma. And you can bring little Trunks over whenever you want. He is such a cute child and already so smart. It looks like he has taken over more of your qualities, which is a relief!"

They shared a look and more laughter.

"I wish I could say that was true! I feel like he is becoming more like Vegeta every day! Even though he's still a baby, he watches his father like a hawk. And Vegeta just can't wait until Trunks can start walking so he can put him in that damn gravity machine."

"What is with these men and their training!? Most women worry about their men being obsessed with sex and having an affair… we have to worry about our men going off and dying every couple of years."

Bulma felt sympathy for ChiChi since she knew her friend lived that reality. Goku was either dead or somewhere unreachable most of the time. Which left ChiChi with all of the responsibilities and constant worry. She couldn't imagine always wondering whether or not her husband was alive or dead.

"By the way, how are things going with Vegeta?"

Bulma shrugged, picking up another carrot stick.

"About what you would expect. He walks around like he owns the place, trains, eats a ton, and bothers me when he can."

"I'm surprised he's still there. After he came back from space, I was sure he would try to leave as soon as he could."

"That was what I thought but apparently he decided he wanted to be part of Trunk's life."

She silently agreed with ChiChi's shocked look.

"I know, right?"

"He…hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"Not at all. He just has been… trying to push things…you know…physically."

ChiChi giggled, nodding in understanding.

"Well, can you blame him?"

"Not at all! I mean, I am gorgeous, but I'm not going to just fall all over him whenever he raises his finger."

ChiChi appeared thoughtful, "Do you think he could actually could be developing some feelings for you and Trunks?"

Bulma quickly shook her head, dismissing that idea instantly.

"There is no way. Vegeta is not the type. He has his own reasons for everything. I swear he has a completely different psychology, unable to be understood by humans."

"I can't argue with you there…I just keep remembering the man who killed everyone in cold blood. It's hard to imagine him domesticated."

Bulma nodded, "It's hard for me as well but I have seen a different side to him. I know he's been through a lot of trauma, more than he will admit and more than I can imagine. But even if I can see more sides to him, that doesn't mean I trust him."

ChiChi nodded and Bulma tipped her cup up, finishing her tea. The two women talked for the next hour about various things before Bulma decided it was time for her to head back.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful hostess. We need to do this more often. I have to be getting back to the office though. I've been trying to show my face more so those bastards don't push me out."

"Well, we wouldn't want that!"

They shared another hug and then Bulma was on her way. She enjoyed the time she got to spend with ChiChi and was grateful the other woman accepted her gift. It really did go a long way to appease her worry. She wanted to make sure the family would be taken care of. She kept asking ChiChi to move closer but apparently the woman loved her little home in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps it was because Goku could train close without arousing suspicion.

Bulma sighed as she prepared herself for the two-hour drive back to town. She could have stayed at the Son house but then she would have packed Trunks up and gotten supplies. Plus, she did really need to go back to the office. There was currently a new board member, Yuki, who was young and over-ambitious. He had already been trying to move up the ranks.

She turned on the radio and allowed her mind to drift as she set into her drive.

Two hours later, she was walking into the Capsule Corporation office building. She tiredly greeted the secretary who cheerily responded. She then proceeded to her office, greeting those that she passed by. When she was safely in her office, she immediately started to look through her emails. She read nothing important which she thought was odd. She looked through the mail on her desk and noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

Bulma picked up her phone to call Jin, the man who was currently heading the military project. When no one answered, she put down the phone with more force than what was probably needed. The man had disagreed with her plan to cut off the plans for designing military weapons. And since then, he had been avoiding her.

Bulma stood up, deciding to confront the irritating man. She gasped, almost falling over when she opened her door and was immediately confronted with Yuki on the other side. The way he smiled at her set her teeth on edge. He was overly confident and that irritated her.

"Dr. Briefs, do you have a minute?"

She nodded, stepping back to give him space to enter. Her hostility towards him eased a bit when he used her official title instead of "Ms."

"What can I do for you?"

She asked as she closed the door and started to walk back around her desk. She found her way blocked though when Yuki stepped into her path.

Too close for comfort.

She took a step back and crossed her arms across her chest.

Yuki's easy smile never faltered.

"I just wanted to let you know of some things that have been going on. I have been so amazed by your work. We are all lucky to have you back at work. I would hate for someone to misrepresent your mission."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement, waiting for him to continue.

"As you know, Jin has been working on the new military project. Well, I heard him complaining to someone else on the team about you and how he was going to lead the company down a better path."

"So, he's planning on doing his own thing?"

Yuki nodded, "That is what it sounds like. I also heard him talking to a general on the phone about a fighter jet."

"How is he going to accomplish any of this without me developing it?"

"Apparently he has another source."

Bulma snorted, "Nothing that could even come close to what I can do."

Yuki stepped closer, his hand laying lightly on one of her crossed arms. She looked from his hand, back up to his face.

"I know there's no threat with a woman as intelligent as you. I just thought you should know who is loyal to you."

"And that includes you?"

One of his fingers brushed lightly across her arm.

"Of course."

Bulma took a step back before walking around him and back to her desk.

"Thank you for letting me know. I will handle this appropriately."

She didn't look up as he left, already thinking about what this new information meant.

* * *

Vegeta set aside the final dumpling and made an observatory sweep of his creations. Laid across the island of the kitchen were a variety of plates that included dumplings, fried rice with sausage, tonkatsu, yakitori, and eggs buns. Vegeta grinned to himself.

When he wasn't training, he had become involved in a variety of past-times. One of those had been learning how to cook with Earth food. When he was under Frieza, he had only been allowed the bare necessities. Food had been scarce and he didn't exactly have the time to become a culinary chef. For the most part, he ate what he caught.

And now Vegeta found himself with a multitude of resources and unlimited time. Was this what it was like to live a carefree life?

Vegeta thought about some of the planets he had visited. While some had been battle-hungry like the Saiyan race, others had been peaceful. Beings simply living their lives. Lives that had been disrupted by Freiza.

Vegeta would not allow himself to feel remorse at the past but he did wonder about finding a meaning to life. Did he actually enjoy the slower pace of life on Earth? There were other plants like Earth that cared about things like love and family but then they had been left vulnerable to the conquering nations. But if he was here then that meant it was no longer vulnerable.

He sat down, picking up his chopsticks to begin eating his buffet, starting with dipping a dumpling into some soy sauce. He found he enjoyed the use of seasoning and sauces. It was a pleasure to be able to enjoy the taste of food instead of only ingesting sustenance to survive.

The sound of a door opening and closing drew Vegeta's attention. The woman's parents had retired to their side of the complex already. So that meant it had to be Bulma.

Sure enough, the blue-haired woman walked into the kitchen, setting her purse on an end table. He continued to eat but he watched her out of the corner of his gaze. She appeared tired. Her eyes seemed glazed over, her hair askew, and her movements were sluggish. He had noticed that she had been gone more frequently as of late. For a world that was supposed to be more carefree, it seemed like the woman took great lengths to tire herself out.

Bulma opened up a can of some kind of drink and turned towards him, leaning on the counter behind her.

"Wow, everything smells so good. Mom really outdid herself."

Vegeta snorted, feeling slightly insulted that she would immediately think her mother was the one responsible. But then again, she had never seen him work.

"Did you have a good day?"

He paused, sending her a strange look. The woman had been largely ignoring him since he had returned, taking great lengths to make sure he felt like an outsider. Why was she talking to him now?

When he didn't reply, she continued.

"I had a rough day." She sighed, pushing off the counter to approach the table he was at. She reached across, aiming for a bun. An unfamiliar scent caught Vegeta's attention and he reached out, catching her wrist in his grip. Bulma gasped, trying to pull her appendage free but he didn't release her.

"Geez, Vegeta, I didn't realize you were so territorial."

Vegeta pulled her arm closer, forcing her to bend over the table. He drew her arm up, raising it to his nose so he could take a long inhale.

She smelt strongly of another male.

Vegeta's eyes snapped to Bulma's confused ones. He felt a rush of emotion, the more prominent one being rage. He slowly stood up and circled the island to get closer to Bulma. She said nothing, only let out a squeak of surprise as he boxed her against the counter and lowered his head so he could inhale her scent.

He felt unpleasant emotions swirl through him as he smelt the male all over her. Who was this man and why was his scent all over his woman?

"Vegeta, what are you d-"

"What is this scent?"

"What do you mean?"

"You reek of a man's stench. Who is he?"

"What are you talking about? What man? What are you doing?"

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling. He could smell her scent faintly but it was masked by this male's musk. He wanted to replace it immediately.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's rude to smell people!? All I'm trying to do is be civil towards you and you end up crowding me! I'm getting really sick of being pushed against things by you!"

"You ignore me while you go out and consort with weaker males."

Vegeta knew he wasn't thinking clearly. His frustration that had accumulated over the past couples of weeks was beginning to mount. He had claimed territory. How dare a weak human encroach on that!?

He growled against her, his hands grabbing her hips to hold her steady as he bared his teeth, sliding it slowly down her neck. He felt the woman shiver and he became emboldened. He ignored her words, focusing on the desire building within him. He wanted her to smell like him, inside and out. He pushed his hips forward, rubbing his growing erection against her. Vegeta felt his agitation growing as he grasped one of her legs and lifted it up and around his waist. Vegeta pushed forward, seeking the warm lushness but found there were way too many damn clothes in the way.

Vegeta's other hand went to the bottom of her shirt, trying to hurriedly lift it off her. He needed the offensive clothing gone. He needed to smell her natural scent. He needed to mark her.

All of a sudden, Vegeta let out a woosh of air as he flew a few feet away from her, falling to his knees as a pain shot through him. It felt as though he had been punched.

What the hell just happened!?

He looked up, frantically looking around for the source of the danger. He then noticed the small object being held in the woman's hand. His eyes trailed up to Bulma's face to find her breathing heavily but a look of pure satisfaction was quickly spreading across her face. She twisted the object in her hand.

"It's a ki blaster. Ever since the last time you cornered me, I decided to get a weapon I could actually use against fighters like you. This little beauty here uses concentrated ki energy to blast at the target. "

She smirked, readjusting her shirt that had become tousled.

"I don't know why you act the way you do but hopefully this is a lesson. Don't mess with Bulma Briefs."

Bulma tossed her hair and sauntered out of the kitchen, unaware that she had just challenged a Saiyan. Vegeta found himself hardening painfully as every instinct in his body told him to claim the woman. She had just thrown him. A Saiyan Prince. Even though it had been with an invention, she had still done it with an arrogant grace that he found intoxicating.

He stood up and stalked after her. He could tell the moment she sensed him because her muscles tensed before she began to run. She ran into her room and he caught the door before she could slam it on him. Like a flimsy door would keep him out.

Vegeta pushed it open and closed it behind him, quickly dodging as objects were hurtled his way. His nostrils flared as he strutted towards her, easily avoiding the flying weapons.

"Vegeta! Get out of here!"

He appeared right in front of her, grabbing her wrist before she could throw another random object at him. The scent of her arousal hit him and he smirked. The woman was obviously playing a game that he would win.

He picked up the tiny woman, ignoring her gasp of outrage before he tossed her onto the bed. He moved towards her, adrenaline coursing through his veins, preparing to claim his well-sought-after prize. It had been too long. Too damn long.

He was brought up short though when her foot came up to push against his chest. His eyes trailed from her foot to her face, noticing the way her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

She was such a fucking fireball.

"Hold up there, bud."

She pushed her foot and he took a step back, giving her room to stand up.

Bulma replaced her foot with her finger then, stabbing into his chest as he looked at her with a mix of irritation and bewilderment.

"You are not just going to get in my pants whenever you want. I don't know what this 'I smell a man so therefore I'm going to bonk you' is, but I do not belong to you! I could smell like a million men and there's not a damn thing you could do about it!"

He glared, taking a step forward but stopped when she let out a small shriek of rage. He eyed her warily.

"No! You lost that chance when you decided to go off to space and leave me and Trunks alone. I'm not going to just be here for your easy access just to have you disappearing once again!"

He paused, considering her as comprehension settled on him. Perhaps the woman did have a valid point. He had considered leaving once or twice but found himself actually liking Earth for various reasons. A major part of that was that he had kin. As a person who had watched his entire world destroyed and had only known loneliness, being in a family unit was different.

He wanted to obtain greatness. But he also did not have the urge to travel through the stars, searching through that endless darkness for something he could not name. Perhaps the secret to his greatest power was here.

He considered the blue spit-fire in front of him.

"What is it going to take, woman?"

She seemed unprepared for that response since her eyes softened and her finger lost its' rigidity.

"W-what?"

"To give up this nonsensical worry."

Her aqua eyes studied him, clearly unsure.

"Tell me you won't leave."

"I have no plans on leaving."

He heard her small gasp at his blunt declaration but he kept his face an emotionless mask.

"Well…" her eyes looked down at the ground, her mind clearly working with some absurd concept. He thought it absurd because they could be fucking right now but instead she was demanding promises and using that damn brain of hers. Vegeta guessed it was better than having a woman without a flicker of intelligence. However, he did have a need that was steadily growing.

Those blue orbs snapped back up to look at him with an intensity that surprised him. "If you are asking what it's going to take, then I'll show you."

Bulma grabbed his arm and steered him and he allowed her to, curious to see where this was going. His eyes widened slightly when she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He looked at the bedazzling woman who was smirking down at him with a devilish look. His erection pulsed against his training pants.

"You are going to lie there and I'm going to be in control. No Saiyan dominance or talking about how I'm yours. Tonight, you're going to be my bitch."

He began to raise up, reacting to her statement. Bulma's hand pushed on his chest at the same time her hips began to grind on top of him. Vegeta groaned, falling back against the bed as his hands came up to grasp her moving hips. Damn, he would do whatever she wanted if she just kept that up.

"That'a boy."

He hated her condescending tone. All he wanted to do was roll her over and plow her until she screamed his name. But something in her eyes had him allowing this show of dominance. If this is what it would take for the woman to give up her apprehension and allow him back into her bed then so be it. He had dealt with worse torture in his life. He smirked.

His hands moved to the buttons on her pants only to have them slapped away.

"Hands above your head now."

He raised an eyebrow but complied. Bulma kept rolling her hips over his groin as her hands began to trail under his shirt, running her nails lightly over his chest. He shuddered at the light feeling and his eyes blazed up at her. He bucked his hips upward, wanting to get on with it.

"No Vegeta, what did I say? You are so bad at listening to directions."

She moved her body so one of her hands could squeeze him through his pants. He sucked in a breath and her throaty laugh reached his ears.

"Someone is excited. I wonder what for? Could the prince want this lowly human?"

Her hand slipped into his pants and circled his cock, moving achingly slowly over his member. His mind became a haze as his breath increased. There was no way in hell he considered her to be a lowly human. His cock was in her hand for fuck's sake.

For once in his life, Vegeta didn't mind being at the mercy of someone else.

She pulled her hand away too soon for Vegeta's liking but he remained silent when she made shushing sounds at him.

"We don't want our fun to be over with so soon, do we?"

She sat up, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and tossing it in the corner. Her bra soon followed. His eyes were immediately fixed on her large breasts that hardened under his gaze.

He began to move his hands but stopped when she shook her finger at him. His eyes followed her hands as they moved to slowly grab the bottom of his shirt and he shifted to help her remove it. Bulma then leaned forward until one of her breasts was right over his face.

"Suck it."

He wasted no time, latching onto a nipple and sucking until her back arched and she cried out. He felt one of her hands grab his wrist and move it to her other breast and he readily complied, grasping the creamy globe and fondling it. She then grabbed his other hand and placed it on her ass.

Vegeta was in heaven.

He leaned up slightly to get better access, relishing the sounds she was making. Now that her clothes were coming off, the awful scent was being replaced by her natural musk. That, combined with the delicious scent of her arousal was mind-numbing. He smirked as he felt the wetness grow where their groins were touching. He decided the pants were the next thing to come off. And since she had so nicely placed his hand on her ass, it was convenient to slip his hand down to the button of her pants without her noticing. He made sure she was fully focused on his mouth as he delved his hand into her pants and his fingers dipped into her slit.

He purred in satisfaction at how she was practically dripping for him. The woman was so receptive. She would only respond to him this way. She was fucking his. As if to punctuate that thought, he thrust a finger into her and she moaned loudly, her hips rocking on him. His little Earthling couldn't get enough of him.

Vegeta found his instincts taking over as lust drowned out everything else. He knew he was leaving bite marks all over the woman but her moans and vocal encouragements thrilled him. He felt the woman tearing at his pants and found he couldn't agree more with her. He removed his hand from inside her pants so they could both remove the last articles of clothing.

Bulma was then on top of him, rubbing her soaking opening over his cock as their mouths met in a passionate kiss. One arm was used to prop himself up while the other one circled around her body, drawing her close to him. They both groaned as she slowly slid onto him, engulfing him in velvety heat. She began to slowly ride him, picking up the pace as their tongues battled for dominance. Each thrust caused her breasts to slide against his chest, causing an addicting friction. His hand came up to tangle in her hair and forced her head to the side, their mouths separating so he could suck on her neck.

"Vegeta, Oh fuck! You're going to make me cum!"

He growled, feeling a frenzy fill him as his teeth brushed across her neck. Once. Twice. And then he sunk them into her tender flesh.

Bulma screamed as her orgasm hit her, her pussy clamping down on his cock as she milked the orgasm from him as well. Vegeta could only growl as he filled her with his cum, a sense of euphoria coming over him. A need had been filled, and not just sexual. The bite mark would turn into a scar, a permanent mark of his claim.

Vegeta fell back against the bed, Bulma falling with him. He felt her chest rising and falling as she struggled to catch her breath. He felt a smile creeping onto his face as his hand lightly ran up and down her back. The prince was very satisfied.

He felt the woman shift so his softening dick could slide out of her and they both moved so they were in a more comfortable position. He pulled her against his side as soon as she settled back down. Neither of them said anything as they laid there, both drifting off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
